Warming The Heart
by lovepuppet
Summary: Okay so I feel really bad for cutting the ending short on you guys on Simple Things, so I’m showing you what happened during Izzy’s senior year and all the things that happened in Chapter 11. I’m also extending it, so have fun reading readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Okay so I feel really bad for cutting the ending short on you guys on Simple Things, so I'm showing you what happened during Izzy's senior year and all the things that happened in Chapter 11. I'm also extending it, so have fun reading readers! **

"You know Izzy…" I sighed as yet again Emmy was trying to get me to live back at Charlie's house. We were in Mr. Demars' room yet again for the year, and Mr. Demars knew exactly what was going on, minus the whole vampire part. He knew that our Dad died – although he doesn't know how – and how I fight constantly with him during class for me to go live back with him.

"Emmy, I will live with you…soon. Not now, we both know that you can't handle it at the moment." I said sadly, I truly did want to live with Lil Emmy, but I couldn't do that when we was still going back on his 'animal only' diet. Mr. Demars looked towards my seat, and I smiled at him letting him know that it was okay. He smiled back slightly so no one would notice. Mr. Demars was my favorite teacher and I could tell him anything that I wanted to, well except for the vampire thing that was off limits to anyone except family. Yes, I consider the Cullen's and the Hale's to be my family, well at least that's my logic, I don't know about any of them.

Just then the bell for lunch and lunch is always the same thing. 1. Emmett yells at the other people to stop staring at me. 2. We sit (well he sits and I roll over to a space, but whatever). 3. Edward comes and sits next to me. 4. Every couple goes off into their own world until the bell rings for 4th period.

"Hey Edward" I smiled brightly at him as he brought my tray over from the lunch line. He smiled back at me, but I could tell that there was a hidden pain behind his eyes, that he was yet again trying to hide. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly. He still was in awe that I could see his emotions and hear them when he was trying to hide them.

"Well it's just that, I was wondering…" he stuttered – and trust me I thought it was funny – but I kept calm because laughing right now would not do me any good. He would probably end up being angry at me if I laughed in his face right now. "Can I just tell you later?" He pleaded with me softly. I nodded my head to let him know that he didn't have to worry his pretty little head until we got home. I giggled a little and everyone looked at me. Cue the blush.

Everyone was still staring, apparently wanting an explanation. "Sorry guys just thought of something funny." I giggled again and hid my face in Edward's chest like I always did when I got embarrassed. His cool skin calmed me down after a minute or two, and I felt Edward stroking my hair softly and then I felt a pressure on the top of my head. _Was that his lips?_ I let that thought stay there for a minute before I pulled myself away from Edward. He saw the question in my eyes, but he didn't answer it. _So maybe it was his lips…_I sighed and then looked at the clock.

My eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. 12:43. That meant that we only had less than two minutes to get out of our seats and get to our classes. Edward saw my eyes, and he in turn looked at the clock, and then shrugged as he got up, and he pushed me to class. We made it just in time, but that is not the point. I rolled my eyes, how could I think that he was going to make me late? I laughed lightly before we started a lab that I barely paid attention to. Edward had already finished by the time that I stopped laughing.

"So is now a better time for you to explain?" I asked quietly so then no humans would hear me, well besides myself.

He sighed and pushed back his hair with his free hand. He had learned that habit from none other than Carlisle. He was thinking it over, and over, and over again. He was analyzing, I could see it just by looking into his eyes that were staring into mine. He was searching for something, and eventually he found it because his eyes showed the fear yet again. "I guess it is." He sighed as he looked into my eyes yet again. In my eyes, I was telling him: _Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you in any way._ "Well I'm kind of starting to fear that you are going to be one of us soon. Yes I love you, but I don't want you to have to suffer the first year…with the bloodlust…" he said this quietly so then no one else could hear us.

He looked away from me, ashamed that he had said anything like that to me; I could feel the shame in waves, rolling off him. I took my hand and turned his head so then he had to look at me. "Edward" I said softly, "please look me in the eyes." I waited patiently as he slowly moved his golden eyes to my brown ones. "I'm scared too, okay? I'm scared that I won't be _me_ when I change, but I would go through it any day just so then I could be with you." I sighed and dropped my hand and averted my eyes. Now remember that Edward can read minds (minus mine), but he just knows what I am feeling and he can read my expressions instead of depending on that gift.

"Love I-" was all he was able to say before Mr. Banner cut him off with the answers to the lab. He mouthed 'later' and I nodded at him before I turned to the white board, acting like I was paying attention. I kept glancing over at Edward to see that he too was examining me with his eyes. Every time my eye caught his, I would blush and look towards the front board yet again. Just as I was about to explode with 'information need' the bell rang. "You want to skip last period?" He asked softly. I nodded my head, and then he pushed me towards the silver Volvo.

"How will Alice and Jasper get home?" I asked in a concerned voice. Rose had been living with Emmy for a while, and making sure that he stayed to his diet. I loved each of them like they were already a part of my family, and I couldn't help but worry about them, even if they were supernatural and could travel faster than the normal car. He chuckled and helped me into the car before he climbed in himself. I smiled at him, still wanting him to answer my question from a few seconds ago.

He saw my impatience and answered with a sigh. "They can walk faster then this car, they'll probably just walk home, or to your old house and hang out with Emmett and Rose." He smiled at me, seeming to forget the road for a minute before turning back to it reluctantly.

Just as I was about to ask where we were going, he answered. "The place we are going is a surprise. You will recognize it though, so don't worry. You have been here before." He grabbed my hand and softly kissed the back of my palm before resting our intertwined hands on the center console in the car. I smiled towards him, his little human affections of love, it made my heart warm more then he could know, only Jasper could really understand. We pulled onto a familiar short dirt road and Edward let go of my hand for half-a-second before he was over at my door, taking my hand yet again.

He leaned down and I hopped onto his back yet again, and he took off running with his lightning speed into the forest, and within seconds we were there. Hi- _Our_ meadow. I smiled at him, and he placed me gently sat me down in the grass yet again. He sat down next to me, and my hand was in his immediately. "So what did you want to tell me in Biology?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to have him yell at me or anything. All I told him was that I was scared of not being _me_ when I got turned into a vampire. I didn't think that would really set anything off in him.

"Love I don't think you are going to have a problem being _you_ when you're changed. I just think that you aren't prepared for what this change has to offer, and what you will suffer through." He sighed, and I could tell that he truly believed this. He still said this with love and care, all he was doing was looking out for me, even if I thought it was unnecessary.

I sighed as my eyes glistened with unshed tears, but I didn't want to cry, and I held them in. "Edward" I said softly. I couldn't stand to look at him, but I felt his stare intent on my face. "I don't want to worry about me, I can do that plenty. I just need you to know that I'm scared too. I don't want to the blood-luster, but I will deal with it. Don't you worry about me and the blood thing. I think I might not have to worry about humans, but let's not think about this now. I love you and want to spend everyday of forever with you, isn't that enough to go through with it?" I sighed and just looked at our hands, still intertwined. How could I get it through to him that it was my own problem and not his? That I would go through anything just to be _with_ him, no matter what. I shook my head to get back into the present.

He sighed and brought our hands up to his lips yet again, and kissed my hand softly before putting it down. I looked at him curiously and he smiled, but it didn't reach his scorching gold eyes. "I guess I should just…not worry about it hmm?" He thought for a second, and then he smiled and it did reach his eyes. "Did you say that you want to spend everyday or forever with me?" His laugh twinkled as my cheeks became the color of a rose bud. I nodded my head to answer his question. "Well then I guess I really won't worry about it. I mean if you are going to spend everyday of forever with me then!" He jumped up and ran once around the meadow, I guess he was just as excited as I am, I just couldn't run and show him.

He all of a sudden appeared above me, and he walked slowly around so then I could see his face. His smile was from ear to ear, and he laughed at the blush that yet again played with my cheeks. "Oh Bella, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." I chuckled as he put both of his knees onto the sides of my hips. He leaned in slowly and captured my warm lips with his cold ones, hoping that I could deepen the kiss, I put my hands through his bronze hair and softly pulled on it, it might have been rough, but he wouldn't complain.

He sighed as he pulled away, "You don't know the torture I went through just to have your lips on mine." He sighed again and moved my legs to the side before he continued because of the questioning look in my eyes. "Mike Newton." That's all he had to say. I just got angry at the mention of his name, what could he have done to Edward to make him feel _tortured_? "He keeps thinking about you in a…ungentlemanly…like manner. I can't believe that he even dares think that around me. I would think he would have some respect, but he doesn't have one ounce of it." He said furiously.

I pulled at his leg with my hand that wasn't occupied by his and brought him over to me. "Edward it's fine. I wouldn't go for the scum-bag anyways. I love you and I will forever." I smiled sweetly at him before I hugged him gently to my chest. I heard him inhale as he put his head down on top of my hair. "I love you Edward" I sighed in a breathy voice.

"I love you too darling." He breathed back before we sat in a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A silence grew around us, minus the birds, and it was comfortable. I fell asleep sometime during this silence, and I only noticed because I all of a sudden saw Charlie.

**_Dream**_

_I was rolling around Charlie's house which held so many memories. He was always so loving and caring, and unfortunately I couldn't see that when he was alive. I looked silently at the pictures that hung upon the wall. Those pictures were the ones that you could just tell that he hadn't moved on after Renée. There were family pictures, and Renée was in them._

_Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and I wheeled myself around so then I could face the noise. I was shocked with what I found, Charlie. "Why hello Izzy!" he exclaimed happily before he ran up to me and hugged me. _

_I stayed in my wheelchair and not responding to him for a few seconds before I finally found my voice. "Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked quietly and found my voice to be astonished. _

_He sighed and looked deep into my eyes with those soft brown ones that I missed so much. "Well" he paused, "I thought that you should know about how I got killed, and about what I know." He looked at me for a second, looking for something telling him to continue, and he found it. "Well that day you were sick, well I was sick to my stomach worrying about you. So I rushed home, and Emmy, he didn't want me to go in your room because I didn't look calm. I could tell that I was yelling, but to be perfectly honest, all I remember wanting was to be near you, to know that you were okay. I think at one point I shouted, '_WELL EMMETT SHE DESERVES SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT HER AND I KNOW THAT EDWARD WILL BREAK HER HEART IN THE END! YOU HEARD HER YESTERDAY, AND EVERYONE ELSE DID TOO! YOU CAN'T LET ME NOT SEE MY LOVING DAUGHTER. SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF RENÉE!' _but I can't be sure. You were the spiting image of your mother, and I couldn't believe that I could have lost you. Emmett yelled at me again to calm down, or else I wouldn't be able to see you. I took deep breaths, but it barely helped. I tried to act like I was calm and tried to get into your room with his back turned. He appeared out of no where and punched me in the nose. It was really a great punch, but I wasn't in the mood to get punched by my own son, so I tried to fight him. I was bleeding and suddenly his eyes had gone into a pitch black, like nothing I had ever seen before. He shuddered and suddenly he was draining the blood out of my neck, and it was very messy." _

_He sighed and I waited patiently for him to continue with the thought about what he knows, but he didn't continue. "Dad? You realize that there really isn't much time right? I just want to know what's on your mind. Please…" I sighed softly and wiped away the tears that I knew he had seen._

_He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he started yet again. "Well sweetheart, I knew about what the Cullen's and the Hale's were before Jake got his lung cancer, but I didn't say anything to Jake or Emmy. I knew they were vampires, but I didn't care. I did some research on vampires online and found out that the vampires with the gold eyes were 'vegetarians' and I felt safe around them. When Jake got his lung cancer, I couldn't bare it. I almost asked Carlisle to…to change him, but he couldn't know that I knew about them, his family. The days dragged on, with me knowing that I could have been asking his entire family to save Jake, but I couldn't let them know. I noticed that Emmett's eyes changed color slightly and then it clicked, the Cullen's changed him into a vampire. The only thing is that no one else knew, so I couldn't say anything. Just a few minutes before Jake died, he told me that he knew all about Emmett and his vampire clan, and that I should know to. I told him that I figured it out months ago, and called Emmett in. He looked at his brother with sympathy, knowing that he could do something, but yet he couldn't. His last were for you Izzy. He said, '_I really am going to miss her, but I'm glad that she will be living with you two. Tell her I love her okay?'_ and with that, he shuddered and just went limp. I cried for days, and Emmett escaped to the Cullen's house, avoiding anything that reminded him of Jacob. I miss him, but let's face the truth; it was funny watching Emmett act like he was excited the he was going to eat pizza every night." He chuckled and sighed. "So I knew all along, but yet I didn't say anything because I didn't want them to move because one human figured it out. I love you Izzy, and I don't mind if you get changed. I love you." And with that a tear strayed from his eye._

_I caught it before he could say anything else about himself; I had to let him know. "Thank you for letting me know that. I love you Daddy, and I won't ever forget you intentionally at least. Don't forget me. Tell Jacob I love him. Bye Dad." A tear ran down my cheek and the picture started to fade away._

_**End of Dream**_

There was a light hand that wiped my cheek, and I realized that it was cold. I mumbled something along the lines of 'let me sleep', but all I got in return was a velvety chuckle that woke me up instantly. I had to tell Edward about Charlie…I had to. I slowly lifted my eyelids, just to drive him insane. Recently I had learned that one of Edward's favorite things about me waking up was my boring brown eyes. I yawned softly before finding Edward. "Hello stranger." I chuckled as a crooked grin came upon his face.

"Why hello Bella the beautiful." Well that was new. I smiled at him and he looked deep into my eyes, making me feel exposed and self-aware of my bad bed head and my clothes riding up. "You weren't out that long, but was Charlie in your dream?" I looked at him in wonder as he drove, but shouldn't we be home by now? I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well the only reason I figured that out was because you were talking about Jake and Renée like you were in someone else's point of view. I'm surprised that Charlie had found out about us, and without saying anything…that's interesting." He pondered for a little bit before finally stopping in front of his house. "I think we need to talk to everyone about this dream, including Emmett and Rosalie." I sighed and nodded as we slowly walked into our home.

Esme ran up to me and hugged me before anyone else could enter the room. Since my surprise party that Alice had thrown me, we have grown close, like actual mother-and-daughter relationship. She was better at playing the 'mom' role than anyone I had ever known. "Bella, I'm so glad your home."

I laughed lightly as I replied the same as always. "It's good to be home Mom." I chuckled as once again her face glowed. I had started calling her mom a few days ago, but I could tell that she really enjoyed seeing me accept her as family.

"Edward and I need to talk with everyone." I whispered, and knew that everyone would hear. Alice had a knowing look on her face as she came down the stairs, but what did you expect when she can see into the future.

She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back before I heard Rosalie yelling at Emmett to get out of the car that the news was about Charlie. I chuckled not surprised by the fact that Alice had already called Rosalie and Emmy so then they would be on time for the discussion. I thanked her with a smile and a light giggle before I heard the very light footsteps of Emmy and Rose entering and silently sitting like they had been in the house the entire time. We were only waiting for Carlisle to come downstairs so then we could talk about Charlie.

We stepped fluidly into the room and sat right next to Esme on the couch as Jasper and Alice were snuggling together on one of the love seats. Rose and Emmett were on the other end of the couch that Esme and Carlisle were sitting on, leaving Edward standing and me in my wheelchair, as we had to tell the news. "So Bella had a dream with Charlie in it," Edward began for me softly.

I took a deep and replayed the dream for them, every word that Charlie had said to me. No tears streamed down my face which made me smile. I waited patiently as everyone absorbed what Charlie had known and the research, every little detail was being absorbed like a sponge in their minds. "So Charlie knew what we were?" Carlisle finally spoke up. I nodded silently hoping that he wouldn't have anything against my father knowing about their big secret. "I'm surprised that he still felt comfortable around us, and knowing would be the worst when one of your own was about to die, that you could save him, but you would be putting your own life at risk." He mused over this as did the rest of them also took in the information.

I broke the silence that had fallen over the family, by turning to Edward and asking him a question that had just occurred to me. "Wait Edward, couldn't you read his mind? You could have told your family about all that Charlie was thinking, but yet you didn't…I'm so confused." I rubbed my temples lightly trying to figure out why Edward wouldn't warn Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice about Charlie and him finding out about the Cullen's and the Hale's being vampires.

Everyone looked at Edward suddenly wanting an answer to my question, like it had just occurred to them too. Edward looked towards the ground, and then to me, and then found the hardwood floors incredibly interesting. He mumbled something under his breath, which I couldn't hear, but everyone else heard. They chuckled and then the silence returned. If I could have I would have been tapping my foot. I really didn't like it when my curiosity was not settled down, and if I could have pounced on Edward, I definitely would have, at least until he finally answered me. I sighed lowly and waited. He finally answered my question after a long length of time. "I couldn't really read his mind, more of the moods of his thoughts. And Charlie like you has a way of thinking about different things, and hiding his curiosity very well. So I couldn't tell that he knew what we were, or are for the matter." He raised his head after his explanation, and smiled a sad smile towards me. "So Bella, I think you need to go to bed. It's very late and we do have something planned tomorrow." I groaned and he chuckled as he pushed me into my room on the first floor.

Our plans tomorrow, wait. Graduation was tomorrow. How could I have forgotten? I grimaced as I thought about all the different outfits Alice was going to force me into. "I totally forgot about graduation, isn't that kind of bad?" I laughed as he chuckled as I finally made it in my room.

"How did it sneak up on you, love?" Edward replied quietly and kissed my cheek. I shook my head in wonder before Edward spoke again. "Well don't worry about it, you are going to have a blast tomorrow, so don't worry. You just need to go to sleep." With that he turned and started walking at a human pace out of my room.

"Wait Edward" I called before he had even made it to the door. Within seconds he was kneeling in front of my wheelchair, leaning against my legs without his weight on them. I looked into his eyes to find excitement deep inside of them. I called him back for something….oh yeah! "I don't get a goodnight kiss?" I pouted towards him and saw a crocked grin stretch across his face as he leaned his head forward.

"Why of course you do my love." He whispered and planted his lips on mine before I could get another word in. I tried to behave and hold still for him, but I couldn't seem to do that. My arms wound around his neck and my hands – on their own accord – slide into his bronze hair. He didn't become motionless as I thought he would. Instead he put his arms around my waist and dragged my chair, if possible, closer to his body so then he could then weave one of his hands into my hair and hold onto it. Finally I just couldn't breathe anymore so I loosened my hold on him and was panting when he let go of me. "Wow" was all he said and I nodded while trying to get my breathing back to normal. "Well I better go, no more goodnight kisses, at least for tonight." He said jokingly before he slipped out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation is today, and to say I am nervous would be an understatement. Jasper had to leave the house because my emotions were having so much affect on him. There would be tears today, I'm sure of it, but I am going to be seeing everyone of my human friends only two times, and one was going to be today, and then the other would be tomorrow night, at the Cullen's graduation party. I had made a few human friends, and they were the only ones that were going to be coming to the party. Angela Weber and Ben Cheney became my friends, and they were even brave enough to sit with us during lunch for a week or so. We decided that they should be able to see us one more time before we had to move. They were going to college in Washington, but Edward and I were 'going to college' in Alaska. No one would want to come visit us, so we would be safe from the humans, seeing that the first year I will be blood-crazy.

My mind snapped back into reality when Alice walked into my room. She had a devious grin spread across her face, which only meant one thing… 'Bella Barbie' time. I just shook my head and gave her a stern look saying that I wasn't going to put up with her strange ways. "But Izzy!" and with my nickname she attached a puppy-dog look, that only I fell for. I closed my eyes so then I wouldn't be able to see her golden eyes pleading with me to just let her do this one thing. If I could, then I would have walked right out of that room. "You know I don't remember my human memories, and that I never got to dress up anyone…please." She whispered quietly, and she knew she had me.

I sighed in frustration as I finally said the words that would doom me hours upon hours of 'Bella Barbie', "Fine Alice you win…" my voice sounded defeated, like I had lost the closest thing to me, which I kind of did. I liked dressing _myself_ up, not having someone hovering over me and telling me what I needed to do. I usually never wore makeup, but Alice forced it on me before I could even try to protest. I bit my bottom lip, and Alice just scowled at me. She had told me numerous times before that I had to quit that habit. A question suddenly popped into my, "Hey shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked with curiosity clearly ringing in my voice.

Alice laughed a little bit and then looked at me with laughter-filled eyes, "All I have to do is get dressed, and did you forget that I'm a vampire? I could get ready in 1 minute." And with that she stayed silent for the rest of the time that she was making me over. I didn't even dare to look as she finished. It always took me by surprise what she could do, but I always felt as though I shouldn't look because it would ruin everything.

Alice stepped away while my eyes were still closed, and she left my room, the only sound that indicated her exit was the soft click of the door latching. I opened my eyes slowly so then no vampires could scare me and slowly rolled over to the full length mirror that was on the back of my door. I got more and more nervous as I rolled to the mirror, but that was ridiculous…Alice had dressed me up, so why do I feel so nervous? I slid in front of the mirror and sucked in a breath and smiled a smile that could have broken my cheeks. My face was glowing, but you could tell that Alice had put mascara and eye liner on and a soft blue eye shadow. I didn't need the blush, and I would be biting my lip all night, so that was the only makeup that I would need really. My top is a dark blue with a v-neck and I knew Edward would go crazy over it, saying that blue was my color and that it went fabulously with my skin. My pants are a black straight-leg dress pant, and they were the perfect length. The shoes are a marvelous shade of silver, and they are flat. Maybe she was getting my feet prepared for the walking that I would endure in only a few days.

My door had opened and closed silently as I was examining my outfit, and suddenly Edward appeared behind me, kneeling so then his head could rest on my shoulder. I looked into the reflection and surely we were both there. I could tell from looking in the mirror that we did indeed fit together, that I could sit, or stand, next to him whenever I needed to in my life, or eternity. He smiled his crooked smile and looked into the mirror too, and said, "You look stunning." And his eyes swam in emotions of love and lust, but love was somehow stronger. I blushed deeply and he laughed at my blush, but he didn't try to fix his statement or anything like that.

He crawled over to the front of my wheelchair and kneeled yet again. "Has it hit you yet? That you're going to be out of high school and you are going to be one of us?" His eyes glowed with excitement and fear as he asked this. I knew that he wanted to know, to truly know what I was thinking, what I had imagined. He loved me for who I am, and for my thoughts, although some of those thoughts he disagreed with.

I shook my head and laughed as his expression turned…pained…? "No it hasn't hit yet, though I have been thinking about it more and more. I'm excited that I am going to be out of high school and that I'm going to be one of you. I love you Edward." I smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips quickly, I didn't want to have to tempt myself anymore than that. So I pulled back just as quickly as my lips settled themselves on his lips. "I think that we need to go, I mean I've got to graduate!" I laughed in a care-free voice. I smiled as his face light up entirely, knowing that this was an important part, one of my lasts, of my human life.

"Well let's go then! We don't want you to be late…" He picked up my entire wheelchair (which I have gotten used to) and set me down right next to the car. I silently slipped into the passenger seat of his shiny silver Volvo. Within seconds he was driving us towards the school, and we were in complete silence. I was nervous, and I knew that Jasper felt the main stream of it before he left because I was so nervous; I mean why couldn't I be nervous? This was my first of many diplomas. I smiled at the thought of shaking Mr. Harris' hand while taking the diploma firmly into my other hand and placing it in my lap. If only Charlie was still living, then that would have been the perfect moment, probably one of the best moments in my life…

I was brought out of my thoughts with Edward kissing my hand. "We're here love." He chuckled at my dazed expression. "Are you excited?" He asked curiously as he stepped and ran at a human pace to get to the other side of the car. Too many people where around for him to be over at my car like a flash, like I was now used to, so I enjoyed the extra seconds that I got by myself collecting my thoughts before he finally opened my door.

I smiled up towards him while he got my wheelchair out of his back seat and I answered his almost forgotten about question. "Yeah, I am excited! I mean I can already imagine the goofy grin I'm going to have on my face. It would have been perfect if Charlie was here…" I sighed out sadly by the end. Ever since that dream I had been thinking of my father more and more, but he wanted me to become a vampire, and he wasn't afraid that I wouldn't lose myself, like I thought at some points.

He stepped away from the back seat, finally getting the wheelchair out and placing it next to him as he kneeled next to me. "Izzy, love, you know that your father is here in spirit. Watching you graduate was one of the things that he wanted to see happen, and I heard that thought very clearly. I love you, and Charlie still loves you wherever he is. Come on; let's get you in the wheelchair so then we can graduate!" He said with false excitement in his voice, but I didn't say anything about the false tone as I lifted myself off the seat an inch, and threw myself into the chair. I smiled up towards Edward, and he kissed me softly.

Before I knew what was happening Alice had Edward by the collar of his shirt pulling him backwards. All I could do was laugh at the evil expression on Alice's face, and the scared one on Edward's face. He grimaced at me and asked a question aimed at Alice. "What the hell are you doing pixie?" He sounded like nothing was happening to him, but the stance he was in said different. She leaned in slowly and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. His eyes bugged out of his head before he could quickly replace that with his calm mask, and he had his eyes closed so then I couldn't read them…sneaky. "Why Alice?" she whispered something else to him, and the giggled, letting go of his shirt, and running towards Jasper, Emmy, and Rose who were all laughing.

I pouted when he finally opened his eyes. I mumbled quietly, "I hate being left out of things." And started to roll towards the line that was forming with Mrs. Cope and Mr. Harris' were trying to get everyone in line alphabetically by last name. I smiled towards Mrs. Cope when she looked up, and she smiled back towards me. I got behind a snobby Jessica Stanley; we had never gotten close because of her gossip mouth. She turned to me and smiled a truly excited and not fake smile. "Are you excited? We get to leave this town and go off to college!" I found myself saying before I could stop my mouth from forming the words.

Jessica turned around towards me and nodded her head. She didn't ever talk to me, but I thought that she would have talked back after all I did ask her a question. Angela tapped my shoulder from behind and smiled as I tried my best to turn around without having to move my wheelchair. "I'm excited! I'm so happy that you invited me to your graduation party, oh and Ben said to send his thanks too!" I smiled as a blush appeared lightly (no blush could compare to mine) at the mention of Ben's name. I thought I saw Jessica's ear perk at the mention of the graduation party, so when I responded I had to make it clear that no one else was invited.

I smiled and blushed at the thought of Edward and me, well him mainly, dancing tomorrow night, and said the only thing that popped up in my head, "It's no problem. Other than the Cullen's and Hale's you two are the only other friends that I have made here. And I'm glad that you and Ben finally got together." I giggled at the last part. Most of the school year, they played 'cat and mouse' chasing after each other, but always missing. Finally about a week or so ago, Ben finally came straight out with it one day during History, and Mr. Demars didn't care one bit. In fact he made the entire class start clapping because he had known about the whole deal. They were both embarrassed, but they laughed anyways and stood up and bowed for everyone.

Angela nodded her thanks and turned around to talk to the person behind her. I couldn't remember her name, so I turned around in my wheelchair to notice that the line was slowly moving up, inch by inch. Angela subconsciously put her hands on my wheelchair and started pushing me as the line moved. I didn't mind the action at all. Her career choice that she had made was to become a nurse, so she pushed me any time that she got just to get a feel for it. I smiled kindly up at her even though she wasn't paying attention, I knew she saw it. Finally we made it into the Gym, and I was put in the very first seat because of my wheelchair and was sat next to Alice.

I smiled at her and said, knowing I would regret it later, "Alice," she turned towards me smiling, knowing what was coming, or something else. "I'm glad that you gave me that makeover today." I winced at the high pitched squeal that raked through her body and laughed once it was over.

She leaned over and hugged me. I could feel her bouncing, but she didn't care that I felt this. She was excited to hear the words 'happy' and 'makeover' in the same sentence coming from my mouth. "There was no problem at all sister!" she chuckled lightly, clearly happy now, as a throat cleared into the microphone, which hurt my human ears, and I saw Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmy, and Rose, flinch all at the same time. I couldn't help but giggle, of course it was under my breath so then they could only hear me. "SHH!!" Alice whispered harshly as she and the rest of them looked forward to listen to Mr. Harris.

His deep, rough voice took over the Gymnasium as he looked upon all of us seniors with tears in his eyes, staring at me…why would he be staring at me? His eyes shot away from me quickly before he started speaking. "Well it has been a fabulous four years seniors', and you will all be missed. I was so glad to work with this class of students. All the teachers really loved you all, and loved the caring group of kids willing to help anyone out. Now I am proud to give the diplomas of Forks High to you Class of 2009." With that he motioned for me to wheel up the ramp that they had put down so then we could reach the podium that Mr. Harris was standing at. I smiled at him and started to wheel up the ramp. Most of the parents were just seeing me for the first time and there eyes bugged out at me noticing that I was in a wheelchair. I could feel their stares go from happiness to sympathy without another second to think. I rolled up the ramp, almost rolling back down, and made it on the flat surface that the make-shift stage offered. Mr. Harris smiled at me and handed me my diploma while shaking my hand. The image from my earlier thought was erased with this new one. I knew my grin was wide, but I didn't care. Today I just graduated high school. "Congratulations Isabella!" He said to me. I smiled wider in thanks as I rolled off the stage to let the rest of my fellow classmates receive their diplomas with the same goofy grin that I had, well everyone except Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rose.

Finally the ceremony was over and I couldn't help but hold in my happiness any longer. Edward walked over to me slowly, and I must have looked like a child wanting to get picked up by his patient mother. My arms were outstretched towards him, and I groaned in frustration as he walked at an agonizing slower pace! Could he not see the excitement clear in my eyes that I wanted to kiss the daylights out of him and scream? I was so happy, and he was clearly registering that it was making me mad, his slow pace. Finally I huffed and started rolling away, hanging my head, knowing very well that he would follow me, but I didn't care.

I rolled out to the sidewalk and just sat there, looking up at the night stars, smiling knowing that Charlie was looking down on me. But that thought quickly left my mind as I remember Edward's slow pace towards me. Why had he walked so slowly? It really killed the excitement of finally being his and being with him forever because there was no more high school. Maybe that's what Alice was whispering about…

I was dragged out of my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder, and it wasn't who I was expecting. It was Mike Newton, and the same hungry look came into his eyes. I thought we had gotten rid of him a while ago. "What do you want _Mike_?" I sneered with a choked voice. My hand went to my throat, and I felt the wetness of my tears get my hand entirely wet. I didn't even realize that I was crying.

He stared at me with sympathy clearly stated in his eyes. I glared at him before just staring up at the stars wishing Charlie could have been on this Earth for both Emmy and I graduating high school. I had forgotten all about Mike until he cleared his throat. "I want to say congratulations about graduating you know? And I also want to apologize." Wait did I just hear right, he wanted to apologize to me? I nodded, encouraging him to continue, "Well I was kind of" I snorted, "okay so maybe I was the biggest jerk on the planet, but I want to apologize for trying to…get you alone with me, and forcing you into many awkward situations. This doesn't mean that I'm not going to stop trying to get you away from _Cullen_" he sneered, "though. Just remember every time you come back to Forks, that good o' Mike will be here to assist you with anything." He wiggled his eyebrows at me before I stared at the stars again.

He waited for me to say that I accepted his apology, and I finally sighed. "Mike, that wasn't really an acceptable apology seeing as you said that you were still going to come after me while I'm with Edward, and there isn't a chance that I'm going to come looking for you, but thank you. I accept the first part of the apology and let the second part of your apology go unnoticed. Besides I hear Jessica really likes you." I huffed out; surprised my voice didn't crack with the shedding tears that were rolling down my face.

He wore a shocked expression and said rather quickly, "Well have fun in Alaska!" and ran off. Finally he was gone. That was the most awkward thing I have experienced in a while.

After five minutes I decided that I needed to go find Edward and ask about what Alice was whispering to him earlier, and about Mike. I chuckled as I imagined Mike's shocked face flashed through my memory. A cold hand stuck theirs' on top of mine which was on the wheel, and this hand held an electric shock, ah Edward. I turned the wheelchair around to find a crooked grin gracing his face. His gold eyes were sparkling with love and happiness, and then my blush became present as I saw he was staring intently at my tear stained cheeks. "Why were you crying love?" He asked softly as his hands ran over my cheeks with the lightest of all touches.

I shook my head back and forth, hoping that I might be able to get out of telling him. I looked up into his eyes and saw disapproval and curiosity lit in his eyes. I sighed and look down at my hand when his connected with mine and he played with my fingers, trying to make it slip off of my tongue. Finally I just spit it out, not looking him in the eyes. "I was thinking about Charlie, and then Mike popped up out of no where and apologized to me for all of the crap he put me through…but he did mention that whenever we are in town that I could go to him. I would never go to him though unless I wanted him dead, which I still do, but I'm willing to play nice." I blushed at just realizing that I admitted that I wanted to kill Mike, but then got over it quickly. It was so quick that I didn't even noticed I was out of my seat until I felt an entire cold body pressed against all that I could feel of mine. "Edward…can't…breathe…" I chocked out, what had brought this reaction to him?

He chuckled at the look on my face and smiled before setting me back down in my wheelchair. In a smooth voice he stated, "I think we should go home, you had a long day, and tomorrow is going to be 'Bella Barbie' day!" He chuckled as I groaned and continued, "Plus I don't want my beautiful girlfriend to be tired when I show her off now do we?" I gulped and shook my head. He laughed and kissed me quickly on the cheek before heading off towards his car as I dosed off.

**(AN) So I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but it took me a while to write all of this. I won't be updating soon again because I'm busy this weekend and then Tuesday is my birthday, and then next weekend I have to babysit. So I'm sorry if you are waiting on your toes, your toes might just fall off. Haha. Well I just wanted to let you know so then you all don't get angry with me...but here's a hint as to what the next chapter is going to be based around...GRADUATION PARTY! Yeah! I know you all have been waiting for it. Well I hope you like my sequel so far. Read and Review so then I actually know! Love you! lovepuppet**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so I posted this, and realized after I had already uploaded it that I changed Rosalie's story a little bit, but the year is still the same. I made sure of that. Hopefully you all won't get that mad at me. Read and Review, it would be very much appreciated. lovepuppet**

I was woken by a light bouncing on my bed. My eyelids slowly rose, and before my eyes could fully open, a bucket of ice-water was poured onto me. The result of this act was me screaming at the top of my lungs. The next thing that I was conscious of was apologizing coming from none other than Alice. I couldn't make it out, but I saw the look on her face. "Alice" her mumbling was still heard through my water-filled ears. "ALICE!" I shouted, just enough so then I could actually hear myself. She looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes. "That was mega cold, and kind of awesome. I know you are sorry, but right now I can't really hear anything…seeing as the water somehow got in my ear…so…I can't really hear you." I smiled at her and lifted myself into my waiting wheelchair. I was about to turn to go towards the bathroom when I remembered that I forgot something. "Oh and Alice?" I asked and she turned around. "Don't ever do it again, or else I will sick Emmy on you." I smiled at her before I turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

It took me about ten minutes to get the water fully out of my ears, and it felt wonderful when the warm liquid came out of my ear! I smiled and brushed my teeth before I slid into a bubble bath that I had been preparing. The lavender scent was surrounding me when a knock was heard on the door. "Ah Bella, you might want to hurry…" came Jasper's worried voice through the door, "Alice is starting to get anxious and she is jumping around at vampire speed looking at stuff for you to wear. Please hurry before we all suffer for your slowness." I laughed lightly and I heard his voice only one more time, "I guess that means she is taking it slow…" I laughed again and slowly got out of the tub.

Right after I wrapped my towel around myself, Alice was beside me before I could register it. "You ready?" I didn't respond because we were already in my room and she was throwing clothes at me. "Good." She said simply before running off somewhere to get something that I didn't even want to see. I closed my eyes and glanced slowly down at the pile of clothes in my lap. I gasped, that's right I gasped. The clothes were my favorite clothes, nothing fancy. My favorite pair of black skinny jeans were there with the white belt that always went with them. The shirt was a low-cut blue top, with a heart necklace that I had seen on one of the famous 'Alice shopping trips' which took us two days. She was sneaky; I didn't even know that she bought it. I smiled as she walked back in slowly, cautiously. She let out a sigh of relief, for what reason I do not know, and continued onto what she was planning on doing before she got in here.

"Thank you…for everything Alice. And I'm not just talking about the clothes." I paused and she looked at me curiously. "For talking to me on my first day here, when I thought I was going to be alone because Emmett had his own life, and dealing with my emotions when Jasper isn't around." I snickered as I heard a huge laugh come from somewhere in the house. I stared into her golden eyes and continued, "For throwing that surprise 'welcome to town' party, well it wasn't a surprise, but it's the thought that counts. For explaining to me where Edward went when he disappeared the day of the said party. You, and all the Cullen's, treat me like I _am_ part of your family. I love you all. Thank you Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad, Rose, Emmy, and most importantly Edward; I don't where I would be without you guys, and yes I know that you all are listening, just get in here already." I chuckled and everyone was lined up at once in front of me like we were in the army and I was the command officer. "Come over here and hug me, you know you want to…" I said in a teasing voice and one by one everyone hugged me. I looked at Alice's face before she could fully get away, and it looked like if she could cry, that she would be right now. Edward was the last in line and I smiled as he lifted me in his arms before pulling me close and crushing his lips up against mine. "I love you Edward" I stated with all the emotions that were based around him.

He smiled his crooked smile at me and hugged me gently. He whispered into my ear, "I will love you for the rest of forever," and placed me gently back into my wheelchair. "Now," he said loud enough so then the other six would stop pretending not to listen in, "we should leave you and Alice, maybe Rosalie too, so then they can make you even more beautiful then you already are. Let's go everybody." I chuckled as he literally pushed everyone except Rosalie and Alice out of my room.

Rosalie stared at me before she shook her head and wandered off into the never-ending closet. I gave Alice a curious look, but she ignored the look and talked instead. "Bella, I need you to put those clothes on, and your welcome." She smiled sweetly at me before running out of the room.

I slowly slid on the jeans and put on the belt. The shirt was the next to go on, and then finally the heart necklace. As I was trying to clip the necklace, a pair of cold hands, without an electric shock, took the clasp out of my hands and clipped it for me. "Thanks" I whispered. The vampire turned me around, and was shocked when it was Rosalie instead of Alice. The look on Rosalie's face wasn't one I was expecting; she looked scared and vulnerable. "What is it Rose?" I asked quietly hoping that she would tell me. See even though she is going out with Emmy, we haven't really talked or connected on any level.

She sighed before she started what I felt was going to be a long conversation. "You know I love you like family right?" She asked. I shook my head no, and her eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. "I'm a stand-off person, I don't really let people in because of the reason I got changed into what I am today, and what you will be changing into. It was 1933 when I got changed. I was walking home from a friend's house when suddenly I got pulled over by someone who I didn't know into an alley way. Snow started falling as I was getting deflowered in a dark alley way. There was no way that I could escape while he was raping me, in fact I tried, and in turn he stabbed my stomach before continuing his actions." She paused as my eyes grew. Who know that Rosalie would have ever had to go through a horrible experience like that? "Well it eventually stopped, and he ran off before I could see his face or register what was happening. I was dropped to the dirty filth of the alley and I black out. The next thing I knew someone was carrying me to a place unknown and I tried hard to stay awake, but I had lost so much blood from the stab wound and other injuries that I was unaware of that I slipped into unconsciousness. The next time I woke up, I was this." She looked into my eyes with her golden eyes swirling with many emotions that I couldn't recognize. "I just want to be closer to you. I know that we haven't really talked all that much, but I just need you to know that I truly do care for you and that I understand if you don't like me right away…" she let the last part of the sentence linger in the air.

"Rose, didn't you hear me before? I think of all of you as family, and I know each and everyone one, besides Edward, thinks that way about me too. I couldn't ever not like you because of Emmy. I love you Rose, whether you like it or not." I smiled warmly at her, and looked into her eyes with my brown eyes to find hers brimmed with happiness and joy. "And we graduated yesterday! This means that I can spend forever getting to know you better Rose." I smiled and pushed my arms out so then she would notice that I wanted a hug. "Thank you for sharing your story with me Rose" I whispered as we hugged each other gently.

As the embrace ended, Alice burst through the door with a ton of makeup. "Well I hope that you all are done with the 'heart-felt' conversation because it's time for 'Bella Barbie'! Now Rosalie I need you to-" and that is where I decided that I didn't need to know about the torture I was about to go through. I thought about the party that was going to be going on tonight. Angela and Ben were going to be there which was a plus, but the only minus about this entire thing is that this is going to be the last time that I will ever see them, ever. I'm happy that I'm going to become a vampire, don't get me wrong. I get to be with Edward for the rest of forever, but I just am afraid about the future. What if Edward decides after the change that I'm not good enough for him? What if he thinks that I won't have any control of my thirst? What if he doesn't like me, because I don't act like me? What if-

Alice interrupted my thoughts with a high-pitched scream. "OUCH! That hurt Alice, what the heck were you trying to do?" She smiled at me once she noticed that I was paying attention to her and walked slowly over to me. "What are you planning on doing to me Alice?" I asked in a scared voice.

The sinister smile was placed onto Alice's face as she finished her walk over to me. "See Isabella," oh no, the full first name, this isn't something good. ABORT! "We really want to put makeup on you, but I don't want you to freak out. So you _have_ to close your eyes. Is that okay Isabella?" Her voice was laced with innocence, what was she planning that I would freak out over? She saw the questioning look in my eye, and she pulled the only line that would suck me into the makeover, "Isabella, I thought you thought of me as family…and I never did get to dress up my sister…" she sighed longingly.

"I give up" I muttered. I wheeled over to her and nudged her with my elbow. When she lifted her head, I pushed out my arms and put my wrists out in front of me. "I'm prisoner to your 'makeover' and don't even dare pull that line again. You're sn-" there was something being put over my eyes. "Alice, what's going over my eyes?" I asked in a scared voice. I tried to lift my hands, but they wouldn't move…wait a second… "ALICE!" I screamed before I started thrashing around. "Did you seriously _handcuff_ me? I didn't mean the prisoner thing literally." My voice sounded too high-pitched and squeaky to be my own.

I heard two giggles, and then two voices say at the same exact time, "Izzy, we have to take precautions, and the thing over your eyes is a blindfold. Have fun only listening!" More giggling was heard, and I thought I heard heavy footsteps, like Emmy's, coming into wherever we were.

"Don't worry Bella, no one's going to bite, right Emmett Bear?" So I did hear Emmy enter! Ha, my hearing is getting better and better everyday. I couldn't see and all I could rely on was my sense of touch, smell, and hearing. Too bad I couldn't feel anything, smell anything other than Alice's perfume, and everyone was quiet all at once. That was just totally unfair. "Good Emmett." Rose's voice had a happy tone to it, and there were two sets of footsteps walking out of the room.

"Okay Izzy, now try to relax okay? I'm just going to do a few things. Imagine Edward for all I care." Alice said softly into my ear. I took her advice; I imagined that I was with Edward right this second. He was sitting next to me, softly rubbing my hand. A crooked smile lit up his face when I turned towards him. He mouthed 'I love you' before the daydream was shattered by Alice pushing my shoulders. "Are you here Izzy?" She asked impatiently. I merely nodded my head so then I would have my ear drums to hear at the party. "Good. Now you may look at yourself in the mirror and give me a huge hug after you see yourself." She smiled down at me before shoving me in front of the floor length mirror.

I think my eyes bugged out of my head when I saw my reflection. I had already seen the outfit, but I looked closely at my arms and saw that they were radiating, glowing if you will. I was scared to look at my face, but I braved it. My face had only a little but of blush on it, seeing as my blush is natural already. There was a light blue eye shadow on my eye, and I wondered how it got there seeing as the blindfold was there the entire time, unless she removed it when I was in my daydream. I shook my head and went back to staring at the beautiful person in the mirror. There wasn't anything on my lips because Edward and I were most likely going to be kissing a whole lot tonight, and I smiled to see some fabulously white teeth, which weren't that white after I brushed them this morning. I spun my wheelchair around towards Alice, and my smile grew. "I look amazing! Thank you Alice!" I tried to say calmly. I stretched my arms out all the way, and she hugged me.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I see my girlfriend _now_ Alice?" came a velvet whining. I giggled and Alice quietly opened the door while Edward was mumbling something quietly. The door was open, and there was Edward with his hair less messy than usual, black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled neatly up to his elbows, tan dress pants, and finally brown shoes. I smiled at him while he full on stared at me. "Wow, Bella you look…" he paused for a minute; I'm guessing trying to come up with the perfect word for my appearance, "exquisite." I blushed and silently rolled towards him.

He took my hand, brought it up to his mouth, and put a light kiss on it, before going behind me to push me to the living room where the party was mainly taking place. When I was pushed into the living room, my mouth flew open with shock. The living room had transformed from casual tan couches and bookcases to club dance floor with a huge stereo system. I laughed as I saw Jasper and Emmett trying to dance to the beat, I wouldn't be successful either, seeing as Edward has to carry me to dance, but it was funny to say the least.

A chuckle was sounded behind me and I smiled, Edward's laugh was always a wonderful cure to anything that I was feeling. I leaned my head back and smiled at him when I spotted a car pulling up the driveway…that must be Angela and Ben. Edward noticed that my smile had gotten wider and looked out the window curious. His own smile brightened as he saw the car that Angela and Ben were arriving in. "They're here." He stated simply and pushed me towards the door knowing that I wanted to greet them both when the knocked on the door.

I smiled once again up at him, no tears will be shed today, at least not right now. He noticed that look in my eyes, of determination, and smiled at the emotion. The knock broke us of the moment, making reality come fluttering back, and Edward slowly reached and opened the door.

Angela was in a green dress with her black hair curled. She was blushing lightly and her black rimmed glasses were gone, and instead she was wearing some contacts. She smiled at me with tears in her eyes, maybe from the contacts or the realization that we indeed we not in high school anymore, but either way she looked beautiful. Ben was standing next to her, only slightly taller than her, in a nice blue dress shirt and some black pants. He smiled towards both Edward and I for both him and Ang. "Thanks for inviting us, it means a lot to be able to hang out one last time before you all leave for Alaska. I wish you all didn't have to leave."

Edward side glanced at me giving me the option still to go to Washington for college instead of Alaska, so I had to speak for both of us. "I think I will like Alaska, and don't worry guys, I'll write." I smiled as they both tried to absorb this information. "And Edward will too, won't you Edward?" I nudged him with my elbow knowing fully well that he barely felt it, but played along anyways.

He made a show of hanging his head and slowly saying, "I will Bella" like he was in big trouble or defeated. I giggled and then I realized that we were still making them stand in the doorway. As Ang and Ben were laughing at the show Edward put on, I nudged him and pointed to the doorway. "Guys, why don't you come in." He said after they stopped laughing. A look of realization came upon their faces like they had too forgotten about being in the doorway.

They quickly ran off into the living room where the music was pounding the walls, good thing Mom wasn't home or else she would be throwing a fit. I rolled into the living to see Ang and Ben on the floor laughing while Jasper and Emmett were still trying to dance to the beat which had sped up. "What…are you…guys doing?" Ang managed to breathe out between giggles.

I looked up in order to see Jasper and Emmy's reaction, and it was just enough for me to let a giggle out before they looked at Edward. Edward leaned towards my ear and whispered "Emmett and Jasper didn't even notice that Ang and Ben were even here. They're trying to get me to rescue them with some excuse, should I do it love?" His cool breath tickled my ear before I could answer with a shake of my head.

I kissed Edward on the cheek before he could fully pull away and then I looked at Emmy and Jazz and saw their expressions of hurt, and I laughed lightly. "Can you explain yourselves guys?" I asked while trying to hide the amusement in my voice although I knew that he could feel the amusement rolling off me in waves.

"Well guys there is an explanation to our dancing" Emmy started to say and he looked over at Jasper for some help who just shrugged. "We were just testing out the, ah, dance floor. Yeah." He chuckled nervously before looking at me with pleading eyes, saying that he would love me forever and ever if I didn't say he was actually dancing. I looked over to Jasper who was testing my mood, but nodding in agreement with what Emmett said.

I smiled kindly at both of them, letting them know that I would answer, "Well Em, I guess that it's well enough if you two were being baboons on it and it didn't fall apart." I chuckled out, "Let's do this thing!" I shouted so then it would seem like I was calling everyone else in the house to the dance floor, for show.

All the couples, except for Edward and I who stayed behind and talked on the sidelines, and the couples were dancing with goofy smiles on their faces while songs changed to each of their favorites. My favorite song came on which is 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse **(my favorite on the Twilight Soundtrack)**, and I so badly wanted to be able to walk let alone dance right now, so then I could be close to Edward, and visa versa. Edward read the longing in my eyes, and gazed into my eyes before doing something unexpected, he reached his hand forward while standing up. "You want to dance?" He asked with a fire burning deep in his hypnotic golden eyes.

I chuckled nervously and extended my hand towards his, "Are you sure they won't notice?" I asked just loud enough for myself to hear it, luckily that didn't involve screaming. He nodded his head, and picked me up not at vampire speed, but at a faster human rate, making a show of him picking me up. "Are you having fun Edward?" I chuckled lightly into his ear once I was fully in his arms. He nodded, and I kissed his cheek, "Well I am having fun to, I love you."

"I will always love you." He replied simply before we started twirling around, making sure to avoid the couples. The dancing went on, and no one seemed to notice that I was dancing with Edward, but that was okay, no questions to answer. Being so close to Edward was thrilling, I was pressed flush against his cold body, which I was thankful for the temperature; the room was starting to get kind of warm. After about three songs, Edward had to put me back into my wheelchair so then he would still look human. I sighed lightly and rolled my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a soda and I felt a cool pressure on my cheek. I smiled as Edward asked, "So did you enjoy dancing with me love?" His voice was tender, loving.

I turned to look at him, and his eyes were swimming with many emotions: love, hope, lust, excitement, joy, anxiousness, desire, and more that I couldn't read. I wonder why he was anxious. I'm not going to ask, just let it past, and answer his question. I nodded my head slowly, "I loved it so much Edward, but not as much as I love you. Thank you." I smiled at him tenderly before he leaned down and kiss me swiftly.

"I love you too my little lamb." Oh I forgot that was another nickname he gave me. He gave that to me briefly after we had that crazy weekend with my father's death and our wonderful date. He smiled fondly down towards me before asking, "Are you sure, that you want to become one of us?" He asked seriously, and I was shocked that he had asked that here, at the party I mean.

My voice was caught in my throat, and I saw the disappointment in his eyes, he was assuming that I was going to say no. I was telling myself to breathe, but I couldn't. How could he think that I didn't want to be one of them, let alone be with him forever? I started to feel dizzy and couldn't concentrate on anything in the room, not even his eyes. Before I knew what was happening, my soda that I had was slipping out of my hands and onto the floor, and Edward was reaching for me. "Love?" he asked in a rushed voice. "Alice" he hissed under his breath just loud enough for me to hear.

I heard her enter, but never saw her in the room, I wonder why. "Yes Ed-" she must have noticed my state because suddenly I felt a hand rubbing my back. "Izzy, you need to breathe." She stated while rubbing soothing circles onto my back. "Can you open your eyes?" She asked, and to be honest I hadn't noticed that I had closed my eyes. I tried to pry my eyes open, but they wouldn't budge. I shook my head no and felt a tear slip down my face. I had no clue what was happening, and Dad wasn't even near the house, but I knew he was a phone call away. "Maybe I should call Carlisle…" Alice mumbled under her breath, and I nodded in agreement.

There was a squeeze of my hand before his velvet voice spoke softly to me. "Is it something I asked, or said?" He questioned. I nodded my head once, curtly. "Was it the question about being one of us?" He asked again, trying to hide the worried tone in his voice. I nodded again, but he didn't reply this time.

I tried to open my eyes again, and this time it worked. "Edward" I sighed softly, grabbing his attention, he turned and looked into my silently open eyes and urged me to continue, "I don't have a problem with being turned, it's just that I was kind of shocked that you asked the question, and then I saw the assumption in your eyes, it just killed me. You thought I was going to say no, and then I couldn't breathe or move at all." I sighed with a worried tone lacing my voice. I didn't want him to be worried about me, because I was worried about him. Stupid I know, seeing as I am the one who is sick, but I was worried that he thought I was weak.

Jasper must have tested my mood after hearing Alice's worried tone because Edward suddenly leaned in and whispered gently in my ear, "You don't have to be worried about me or anything love," and pecked my cheek before taking the place that he was at in the first place. "Are you feeling a little better?"

I nodded and smiled a small smile. "I don't know what happened to me." I laughed breathlessly. "I think you should call-" Alice walked back inside, "never mind. Let's get back to the party." I smiled before wheeling myself back into the living room where Rose, Emmy, Ang, and Ben were all still dancing, not noticing the confusion of the four of us not dancing. Alice zoomed past me dragging Jasper into the living room, but he had a smile plastered on his face, he was happy that everything was alright.

I rolled over towards Ang and started yelling because the music was so loud. "Hey Ang!" I laughed at her while she was dancing with Ben, who was about a foot shorter than her.

She responded with, "What's up Izzy?" she asked, but I could tell that she didn't really care because she was in Ben's arms.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi. Have a good night." I sighed and rolled off of the dance floor and into the corner of the living room. Tonight, it's been a good night, minus the whole getting sick and not knowing what to do. Edward was acting kind of out of sorts tonight, but I didn't want to bring it up seeing as this would be one of the last times that I was going to be human, and I didn't want him to worry about me knowing something was up with him.

I was so zoned out that I didn't even hear Edward walk over in front of my chair, or see him. He spoke softly into my ear saying, "Hey love; I was wondering if you wanted to dance? This would be the last time that I get to show off my fantastic human girlfriend." His voice like velvet made the words sound sincere.

"And how would you be able to explain that you can carry me without a grunt or anything?" I questioned him back seeing as everyone was now interacting.

His light chuckle caught me off guard as he answered my question, "That's easy. I am just going to tell them that I have been working out more because I wanted to be able to dance with you in my arms. If they don't believe it then I don't care." He smiled lovingly down towards me, with a sparkle in his eye that I didn't recognize.

I sighed, "Fine you get your wish." I just let him pick me up as I placed my arms around his neck.

There were limited songs left, but all of them were slow songs. Edward swayed us from left to right, moving us in a tiny circle, making sure that we both wouldn't hit another couple. The entire time I stared into his eyes, which still held all of those emotions from before in the kitchen. I smiled slowly, knowing that it was about to go into a huge grin. He leaned down and kissed me gently, lovingly, before the song 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' by Iron and Wine came to an end. Everyone, including Jasper and Alice, left the house. "Edward, why are Alice and Jasper leaving?" I asked curiously. They did live here, so why would they need to leave?

Edward shrugged and answered with, "I guess they want some 'alone time' and I don't even want to look in their minds." He chuckled, but it sounded off, not the normal light-hearted laugh that I had gotten used to, it was nervous, on edge.

"Well that party was amazing!" I shouted, for vampires it was a shout at least, and smiled up towards him.

He kneeled down in front of me and kissed my neck a few times with his loving lips. He knew the places to hit that drove me crazy, and he loved tormenting me for it. My heart starting going wild as he was kissing my neck slowly, passionately. He smiled as he leaned away because he had heard my hearts reaction just as much as I had, probably better, but then his face turned serious. "I have something to ask you Bella." He paused and waited for me to nod before he continued. He slid down to one knee in front of my wheelchair with hope gleaming in his eyes. I registered what he was doing, he was proposing to me, and I couldn't help getting teary-eyed. He spoke like he was out of breath, "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you ever since I saw you. Your scent, personality, and looks draw me into you. I would like to ask you for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?"

My answer was almost instant, right behind his words, "Oh Edward! I-I will! YES I WILL BECOME MRS. EDWARD CULLEN!" I started laughing for no reason, and eventually they did calm down. Once my laughs were just small giggles, then he slid the ring slowly onto my ring finger on my left hand. I looked down at the ring to see a single silver band and then a small diamond on the top. Nothing fancy, just as I liked my things, not too fancy. "I love it Edward!"

A smile played upon his lips and he whispered to me, "That was my mother's. She told me to give it to the girl that I felt deserved it. That was over 90 years ago, but I think I found it."

**(AN: Sorry that it took me so long to post this guys. I was having some difficulties trying to get everything down onto the document. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was nine pages on Word, so please R&R like I said before. Love you all. lovepuppet)**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice had known that Edward was going to propose to me, so that's why she left with Emmy and Rose, or at least that's what she told me. For about a week, all I did was hold hands with Edward (when he wasn't hunting) and stare at the beautiful diamond engagement right. I felt proud to say, I am Edward Cullen's fiancée.

I knew this was going to happen though. Alice was standing right in front of me, looking at me expectantly, and I hadn't even been paying attention, I had been imagining me rolling down the aisle and seeing Edward in a black tuxedo. "What did you ask Alice?" I questioned.

And here is the result; I got the glare, the one that made me happy that she wouldn't hurt me because of Edward. Alice shook her head as if to get of the thoughts that had consumed her head. I guess that Edward was near, or growling under his breath. "I asked," she started in a too sweet and innocent voice, "if you would want to go shopping for bridesmaids dresses and look for your gown?" the puppy dog eyes were starting to play their roll again, into coxing me into actually letting her get her way.

"I will only go if I make some rules. Do you understand?" I didn't expect my voice to be as demanding as it was. I saw Alice's look of surprise as she nodded her head slowly; she hadn't seen this in her vision of asking me.

I continued on with the rules, "One, we don't look for my gown, I want to look by myself, make it a surprise for everyone. Can you block your vision from Edward if you see white anywhere?" She nodded to this although we both knew that she was not going to be surprised. "Two, I get to chose the bridesmaids gowns, not you, although we have to bring Rose along in order to do that." She nodded, waiting patiently to continue. "Rule number three, we won't be in the mall for more than two hours, and two hours is the maximum." Her eyed opened wide, full of shock, worry, and fear. I saw her about to interrupt my lecture on the rules, when instead I interrupted her. "Alice I know that you want to plan the wedding, but I am not sticking around a mall for an entire day, I just don't see why I have to. Plus Alice, don't you want the blushing bride to be happy, I mean it is _my_ wedding after all." I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to agree, but she did so, after a minute or two. "I think that's about it Alice, if you want to say anything, now would be the time." I was giving her the choice to complain.

Well I was surprised when she just kept her mouth shut and silently walked out of the room. Alice is never silent, what's wrong? Edward was by my side in less than a minute. "Love, there are _other_ vampires in town, as in the ones with red eyes. I don't think that you all should go shopping until they're gone, what about you?" He held my gaze with his hypnotic golden eyes, so I just nodded to agree with him, I didn't want to go shopping if there was a risk to my life. "So you want to keep the wedding dress a secret huh?" He chuckled lightly, it was as if he was implying 'including Alice' at the end of the question.

I lightly pushed his shoulder that was close to me. I laughed lightly and stated the obvious, "Well I know that I won't be able to keep the dress a secret from Alice, but all the others," he gave me a skeptical look, "yes that includes you, I will keep it a secret from." The look in my eye must have been a dead-set one because he didn't argue with me. My thoughts lead me in a direction that I had been on for a while, but I wanted to tell him anyways, if he couldn't read my expressions already. "You know Edward," I paused as he moved in front of my chair, at a human pace, and he knelt down before I continued. "I'm really excited to become your wife. I know it may seem strange, but I felt like I have loved you forever and it will keep going on forever." I smiled a small smile towards him after I stated this, and I could tell I had a loving tone to my voice although I was intending to have it that way.

He nodded his head in agreement. "I know what you mean Bella, I'm really excited that you said yes to me, and I can relate with loving you forever. I'm never going to stop, even if you do stop loving me…" his voice died off with sadness as his head dropped down towards the ground, but I wasn't about to have any of that.

I lifted his chin, and kept my eyes on his until he looked me back in the eye. "Edward, I will never stop loving you. There isn't anything that you can do that will make me stop loving you Edward, nothing." My voice sounded stern, full of convection. It's true though. I would never stop loving Edward.

He smiled at my convection, the truth in my voice and the truth also in my eyes. "Good." With that he stood up, but what shocked me was that he lifted me up also. "You want to sit on the bed with me?" He asked kindly although he had already placed me next to him on the bed. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he brushed the hair out of my face. I turned my head to look at him, and saw that he was smiling like an idiot. "You know you're beautiful right?"

I shook my head, about to protest when he put his finger over my lips. "Listen Isabella," the full first name made me blush with the emotion that was in his voice, "you may not think that you are beautiful, but trust me. Your mahogany colored hair, with those brown pools of wonders, with that wonderful blush, it makes you more beautiful then you can imagine." Just as he said the words 'blush' and 'beautiful', the 'wonderful blush' came upon my cheek while I was biting my lip. "When you bite your lip like that my beautiful Isabella, it makes your entire face light up with a glow that I haven't seen before." I just shook my head; I mean why would I be beautiful? I hadn't really done anything, I don't wear makeup and I never really did anything with my hair. "Isabella, you are naturally beautiful, never forget that." He smiled at me gently and firmly pressed his lips to mine, trying to tell me more that he couldn't put into words, through this kiss.

Once we finally broke apart because of my need to breathe, I chuckled breathlessly. He gave me a curious glance, but didn't ask what I thought he would. Instead I looked at his face, to see that he wasn't really paying attention to what was here in the room per say. I think he was in one of Alice's visions because his face was blank. I just waited it out, hoping for the best when he came out of this trance-like state.

**_(AN: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while and that the chapter is so short. I hope you like it!)_**


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like an eternity before Edward was finally knocked out of the vision that Alice was having. He smiled his crooked smile at me with his eyes sparkling with happiness. "So…what did you see from Alice?" I ask slowly not really being prepared for what was about to happen.

"I saw…" he started, but then he trailed off. I gave him a skeptical look, and he sighed and continued with what he was going to tell me. "I saw… that our wedding is going to be beautiful and we are going to have a big gazebo with 5,000 lights sparkling into the night. And our first dance is going to be to the lullaby that I wrote you…" it looked like if he could cry, then he would. "Bella, shh love, don't cry." He whispered quietly and lovingly. I hadn't even noticed that I had started crying until he said something.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just that it sounds wonderful, and the picture in my mind makes it perfect." I sobbed quietly. He pulls me closer to him, and I cry into his shoulder as he smoothes out my hair with one hand and rubs my back with the other. It seems like I am here sitting and leaning against Edward forever. I have always wanted something like this (not vampires but someone to love me) and I have found it. It might be supernatural and no one will understand it, but it's my life. And I'm ready to start my life with Edward, my one and only love.

My cries quiet down to sniffles as I finally start to calm down. I look up to Edward with burning eyes, and see him smiling softly down at me. I smile back and start to apologize when he puts a finger to my lips. "Bella, I don't mind if you cry, as long as I'm here to comfort you then I don't mind at all. I love you." His eyes turn loving as I whisper back an 'I love you too'.

He started leaning down towards me to give me a kiss when Alice barged into the room. Edward immediately sat up straight and went bug-eyed. "Alice," I wait for her to respond, but she doesn't, "what's wrong Alice?" I ask with a shaky voice.

She turns to me and says something so fast that I don't catch it. Edward looks down on me with those bug-eyes and then says something real fast to Alice. Alice opens her mouth and slowly says what makes my eyes blur. "Bella, the other vampires are coming here…and we don't have time to run you off." I nod although there are tears forming in my eyes. "I think we need to start the transformation," she says, and then she looks into my eyes and sees the fear in them, "in a few minutes…" she adds softly. I nod my head with the tears on the brink of my vision. I thought that Edward and I would be married before I had to transform to a vampire. Alice whispered loud enough for me to hear, "I'll leave you all alone before the transformation. I'm going to be right outside the door."

With that said she left the room as fast as possible, so then I couldn't see her exit. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was scared. I knew that he was scared about losing control when he was changing me, but I had trust in him, and hopefully he trusted himself when he was changing me. "Isabella," I heard his voice say softly, "I-I don't know if I can, if I can do this." His voice had died off into a whisper as he looked at me softly with terrified eyes.

I took a deep breath and starred into his eyes and said the only thing that was ever going to be true in my heart. "Edward, you have to trust yourself. I'm not going to make you change me Edward, but I want you to. I will get someone else to do it if you don't feel comfortable, but I trust you Edward. I believe in you, even if you don't believe yourself." My voice started cracking with emotions that I couldn't name all at once, but I had to continue. "And on the plus side, Emmy would kill you if you killed me." I tried to make the mood joking, but once I starred into his eyes again, I noticed that his eyes had darkened.

"Love, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I would probably _let_ Emmett kill me so then there was a slight possibility that I could be with you." His voice turned dark as he stated the truth in his mind, that he would indeed not out-live me by long.

I put my hands on each side of his face and turned his face to mine, and said slowly, "Edward, I trust you. I love you. There isn't anything to worry about. Just change me, please." My voice sounded stern a lot more than I had ever expected my voice to sound. I sounded more mature in that one little statement, then I have in my entire life. He didn't even have to be able to read my mind in order to tell that I was telling my version of the truth, my version of my trust in him.

He sighed softly and patted my hands and held onto them once I had released his face. "I love you Isabella." And with that he kissed my lips softly and pulled away before a tortured look came upon his face. "Alice, can you come in here to pull me off if I lose control?" He questioned.

I was just expecting Alice to walk in, but behind her was Jasper, and then behind Jasper was Emmett. "Before I scream," I heard my own voice choke, "I love you all…well wish me luck." I gave them a smile full of hope as they all tried to smile, but it turned more into grimaces. "Guys, don't worry, Edward _will_ do fine, your just here if he loses himself a little bit." I winked at the end, and that earned a shaky chuckle out of Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I noticed that Edward wasn't laughing, and I thought I saw a flash of glee enter his eye. But as soon as I saw the flash, it vanished just like a strike of lightning, still in your vision, but you can't see the true phenomenon that is going on before you.

Edward pulled me in for another kiss before he slowly made his way for my neck. He bit the skin softly, and at first it felt like he was just kissing my neck, but instead his venom got into my bloodstream. He bit both of my wrists and my ankles just to make sure that there was enough venom in my system to make the experience faster. I was about to say 'I told you so' when the burning and screaming started to rise from my veins to my throat.

**Edward's POV (YEAH!)**

I look down at my love as she places her hands on my face. "Edward, I trust you. I love you. There isn't anything to worry about. Just change me, please." Her voice sounded soft and soothing, but yet it was stern.

Immediately I knew that I couldn't try to change her mind; that she was made up on trusting me with the change. I sighed softly and held onto her hands as they slowly unlatched from my face. "I love you Isabella." And with that I kissed her lips with all the love that I had, without losing control, and telling her know through the kiss the thing I couldn't say out loud, 'I will make it through changing you forever'. _Edward you need to hurry this up, the nomads are coming soon, and if they don't hear Bella screaming then they are just going to barge in_. Alice's thoughts were always so cruel, telling me to do things here and now, but I need Bella to live through this. I pulled away from Bella and spoke softly, "Alice, can you come in here to pull me off if I lose control?" _You won't lose control. I've seen it Edward, you won't lose control._

Before Alice entered the room, there were two more voices intruding my mind. _I'm not letting you in there alone with my wife if you lose control. Bella is your prey and you would try to protect it._ Of course Jasper's thoughts were centered on Alice, but still the thought of having him there was a nice touch, just in case. _Eddie, if you hurt my sister, you will die. That's the only reason I'm coming in there is to make sure my big sister is fine._ The big overprotective baboon walked into the room with a serious expression.

Bella broke into everyone's thoughts after they entered the room. "Before I scream, I love you all so much…well wish me luck." She grinned, trying to get us to smile, and we all sincerely tried to smile, but instead they turned into grimaces. "Guys, don't worry, Edward _will_ do fine, your just here if he loses himself a little bit." And my love winked, causing a shaky chuckle out of Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I couldn't laugh like they did, I was about to try and change my singer. I needed to focus.

I pulled Bella in for another kiss, just to feel her warm lips on mine for the last time, before she hopefully had the same temperature lips as mine. I made my way down her neck, and kissed her softly once where I was going to bite, and then bite her, trying to soften the bite so then it would feel like nothing. I took a little bit of blood from her neck, and it tasted wonderful, and I wanted more. I wanted to be able to suck her dry, but then I opened my eyes and saw that this was the love of my existence. I wouldn't be able to drain her even if I wanted to. I guess that she was right when she decided that it would be a good idea to trust me, let alone love me.

I moved my way to her wrists and bit there, just to make more venom go into her bloodstream. I looked up at her face, and she looked as though she didn't feel any of the pain that I was bringing onto her. I smirked to myself, making sure that she didn't see, before I bit both of her ankles and pulled away. I looked towards Emmett and noticed that his eyes were starting to change to black, _Edward you're okay right?_ His voice sounded desperate. I nodded my head, and he ran out of the house and as far as he could. Jasper and Alice had already both left the room, probably to give me privacy with my love, while she went through this painful experience. I looked towards my love, and saw that she was about to say something, but it got cut off by a distorted look of pain crossed her face. I pulled her wheelchair over and sat in it while I went to hold her hand. "I'm here to comfort you love." I whispered softly into her ear as she started screaming and to my amazement, kicking.

**AN: I am so sorry that I haven't posted lately, it's just that I've been busy with school and evil projects. Also writer's block plays a role in this, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that I have changed it a little bit, but I was just getting bored with the whole, "I am sitting here in the wheelchair and I have to have Edward kneel in order for us to be eye-level" so I'm sorry if you are upset about this. I will try to post soon, although I have no promises that I will post within the next month, I hope I can though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

The burn that was running throughout my veins was more than I could handle. I knew that I would be hurting Edward every second that I screamed, but I couldn't help it. I thought I heard him whisper softly to me, "I'm here to comfort you love." But I could never be certain.

The pain started with the places that he had bite, but now the pain was taking its sweet-old time to get to my heart. My hands felt like they were on fire, but I had something cold against them. I couldn't tell what it was other than the temperature. The fire started moving from my elbows and my knees slowly upwards. I could tell that this process was going to be long, and I wanted someone to talk to. "Edward" I whispered quietly trying not to feel the sudden burning in my throat.

"Yes love?" I heard him practically scream. Why would he be screaming if I was the one in pain?

"How many days has it been, and why are you screaming?" My voice to my own ears didn't sound like my own, it sounded more like a melody – just like Alice's voice. Would my voice already have changed in the process of being changed?

He was silent for a minute, which was aggravating me to no end, so I was about to speak up when he placed a finger on my lips. "Wait a minute; I have to think how long it's been…" Satisfied that I was going to get an answer, I breathed in the sweet scent of his finger. He smelled like an almost-honey-lilac-and-sun-flavored scent that was the sweetest thing that I could ever smell. Finally after what was thirty seconds, he answered my question which I had not forgotten. "I believe it has only been a day in a half, but hear how your heart is beating rapidly?" He paused so then I could listen. "That means you are almost done with the transformation." Just as he ended the sentence, the burning went out of my veins, but the pain rapidly ran towards my heart.

I screamed bloody murder as the pain and warmth increased. I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine tightly, letting me know that he was indeed there to comfort me. I heard every pair of footsteps coming into the room. "She was just talking a second ago." Edward's voice sounded saddened that I couldn't talk to him. "But I guess the pain and heat became too much in her heart in order to talk." I squeezed his fingers tightly as another shot of pain was inside of me. "How soon Alice?" He asked quietly.

I awaited her answer, wanting to know when this horrible pain was going to stop. "Thank you Alice." What the heck did she say?

Although I was trying not to scream, I ended up screaming anyways, "WHEN IS THIS GOING TO STOP ALICE! MORE THAN EDWARD WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!" I was trying my best not to get angry that they were having a mental conversation, but I wanted to know when this pain was going to end. It was my right to know when this excruciating pain was going to stop.

Alice started to debate whether or not to tell me, but something made her decision for her. "Look, it's only going to be a half hour, but-" the only thing that made it hard for me to hear is because the pain got worse in my heart, "the pain is going to get worse." I groaned as yet another searing stab made its way into my heart. "It's going to be okay Izzy; it's going to be okay." She sounded like she was crying without tears, but I didn't have the strength to focus on more than two things. And I was focused on: Edward's hand squeezing mine tightly, and the beating of my heart.

Edward must have said something, but I couldn't hear him for all I was concentrating on was the pain ending. He squeezed my hand and brought it up towards his face. He breathed on it before kissing it lightly and placing it back down on the bed. I tried not to concentrate on the beating of my heart, so instead I strained my hearing towards Edward's breathes.

Only a hundred breathes later, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was trying to escape from my chest, and I was crying without tears streaming out of my eyes, which was strange for me to experience, but that is beside the point. The remaining blood that was in my body was rushing towards my heart to keep it beating, but everyone inside or outside the house with enhanced hearing knew that would do no good. I bit my lip in order to muffle the scream that escaped my lips every other beat of my heart.

After 1,000 breathes, my heart turned silent. There was no breathing, not even my own could be found. I was able to hear everything, and felt everything touch my skin softly. "Love," the muted velvet voice floated to my ears, "can you open your eyes for me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so sorry guys! I have been so busy this year with all of my honors classes and everything that I didn't have time to write my story, but I managed to find time today to publish this chapter. I hope you like it, and thank you all for suporting me and this story. = - D Reading and reviewing is a nice thing to do! = - D**

Slowly I complied with Edward's wish. With every centimeter that my eyes opened, I saw different things that I thought I would never see in my life. There was dust flying around the room like there was nothing in the way. The air moved swiftly towards an open window in Edward's room. When had I moved? My eyes finally opened all the way, and I was trying to focus on one thing at a time.

The first person (well vampire) that I saw was my Edward. I smiled while he had a crooked smile on his face. "It's good to see you love." He whispered quietly like we were in the room alone.

Edward was more handsome with my enhanced vision than I thought he would be. His nose was still perfectly angled, and his lips curved perfectly into that crooked smile that used to make my heart beat faster than anything in the world; but now there is no heart beat, so he just looked into my eyes to see them glazed over by the effect he was having on me. His bronze hair ended up swaying with every motion that filled the air. His gold eyes were a pitch black, and I wondered why.

"Edward" my voice sang in a high octave. I put my hands on my throat as I decided to speak quietly. He nodded his head for me to continue what I was going to say. "Why are your eyes pitch-black? Didn't you go hunting while I was changing?" My voice was quiet, but it was musical and beautiful compared to my old voice which was hard to remember.

He shook his head with a small frown on his face. "You think that I would leave you, during the transformation?" He sounded aggravated and tense, but when I looked at him, it seemed that he was joking around.

"Well…" I took half a second to think things through, "I just thought that you would hunt so then… you know what never mind." I sighed and turned towards the rest of my almost family.

Alice seemed taller than she was in my human eyes, but her smile brightened from behind Jasper's back as Jasper seemed tense right along with Emmett. Rosalie smiled kindly at me, seeming to make me relax more, but I was happy to be awake and seeing everyone in the room. Jasper was concentrating on my mood, while Emmett was trying to smile, but it wasn't working out very well for him.

It seemed like all the guys were against me, well except for Edward, and I couldn't help but get upset over it. My mood took a spiral downward making it hard to see out of my enhanced eyes. Jasper seemed to tense up more as I stood up without any difficulty, rather quickly, and exited the room through the door.

I wasn't trying to run, but I was. I was trying to walk because I had never walked before and feeling my legs for the first time was amazing. I could clearly hear the voices in the distance, but I didn't want to hear them, and suddenly the voices disappeared. I sighed and stopped wherever I was and sank down into the moist moss. I curled in a fetal position, and cried without tears.

It seemed like everyone was against me, wanting me to fail at being a vampire, well a new born at least. I don't even want to have to deal with the terrible thirst, and not being myself. Emmett, my own brother seemed to be against me and everything that proved to be a challenge towards me. He has lost faith in me.

I heard a twig snap underneath the foot of someone and turned slowly towards the sound. Edward was standing there, with a frown on his face, and his lips saying words. I willed myself to hear his voice, and it appeared out of no where. "Thank goodness that you are okay Bella. What is the matter?" His voice was soft and reassuring although he had no idea what had upset me.

He sank down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while resting his head against my shoulder waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath and took a chance to tell him everything I felt in that moment. "Well, it seems as though…" I paused trying to think of the right word, "No one besides you has faith in me. Hell, even Emmett doesn't trust me. He doesn't think that I can make it as a newborn. Why does everyone have negative thoughts towards me being a newborn? That I'm going to go 'blood-crazy'?" I rolled my eyes and laid my head on top of his.

His soft murmur was reassuring. "Love, they are just afraid because most newborns are unpredictable in their mood changes, but you, you are different. Jasper was getting frustrated because you were so in-tune with your emotions, yourself. You have to understand that he is used to being around newborns that only want blood, and anyone who gets in the way will get destroyed. I have faith and you, and so does everyone else, it's just that they are being cautious. Do you understand?"

The tone of his voice made me realize that he was right, I had no clue what to expect other than a thirst that could never seem to be cured, and the thirst never came to me. They were all being cautious towards me because they also didn't know what to expect, well except for Jasper. I calmed my breathing that had suddenly gone haywire, and stood up fluidly. "I think I owe them an apology." I sighed and looked lovingly down into Edward's black eyes.

He smiled and stood up, but then a wonderful scent caught my attention, and I started running. I didn't see the expression that was written on his face, but he must have smelled it also because I could hear his soft footsteps behind me.

When I got to the location of the scent, I stopped dead in my tracks. It… it was a little human girl lost in the woods. _I have to stop Edward_. I ran back towards Edward without a second thought and pushed him to the ground. His eyes were wild, and in fact not his normal eyes, or the ones that I was used to. His arms tried to push himself off of the forest floor, but that didn't work. I wrapped his arms behind his back with only one arm and started to drag him back towards the house.

It took a lot of effort, but I got him there. "Emmy! Jasper! I need your help!" I wasn't panting like I should have been, but I had not struggled at all with anything that stood in my way.

I allowed myself to hear everyone's voices again before both Jasper and Emmy appeared at the back door. Their eyes widened with horror at the sight of me holding onto a fighting Edward. They rushed towards me and both took an arm. They looked at me, and then back at Edward clearly confused. "There was an amazing scent that was in the woods, and both Edward and I were following it. I got to where the scent was first, and it was just a little girl lost in the woods. The only thought I had was to get Edward out of there, and to get him to stop. I had to wrangle him up and get him back here."

From the look in both of their eyes, they didn't believe me one bit. So I just rolled my eyes at them and stood directly in front of Edward, making sure that I was far enough so then I wouldn't get bitten by him. "Edward, honey, snap out of it." I said calmly although I was slightly frightened by his behavior. "EDWARD!" I screamed, and he seemed startled by the yelling. He shook a little bit, but he still wasn't fully himself. "It was a little girl…not an animal. The scent was a little girl." My lip started quivering as I fell to the ground into tearless sobs.

I just couldn't picture him, hurting anyone, let alone a little girl who is just wandering in the woods. I had to…I don't know what I have to do. I just…need to get out of here. So I stood up without difficulty, and ran, following the scent yet again.

I ran and ran, until finally I arrived where the little girl was. The little girl was not facing me, but I could tell that she had blond curls with a pink dress on, but the dress was torn, and no shoes, so there was blood coming out of her feet. I heard a sniffle run through her and I could smell the scent of tears starting to form. "I just want to go home…" she whispered in a delicate voice.

I tried making as much noise as I could while walking to announce my presence, and I cleared my throat and saw her turn towards the noises. The relief that flooded her blue eyes seemed to be an instant reaction to seeing another human, or at least what she thought was a human. Her heart started to accelerate when I didn't say anything, so I made something up really quickly. "Hello my name is Bella Cullen, what is your name?" My voice was soft, and it didn't sound as high-pitched as it had earlier.

The girl sniffled, and with a trembling lip said, "My name is Courtney." She was still frightened by the woods that surrounded her. I could tell from the way that her eyes were, that she was confused and lost in the mossy forest.

"Where are you from sweetheart?" I asked in a gentle voice as I stepped towards her. She didn't know better, so she came running towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist while sobbing into my shirt, staining it with tears.

"I'm…from…Seattle." She sniffled between cries of pain and agony.

I felt sorry for the little girl, so I made a quick decision. "How about bring you to a police station in Forks, and then you can tell them where you live so then you can go home faster?" My voice cracked in agony of having to go back to Forks, only because I looked different and I had to pretend to be in a wheelchair. I might go to a different police station, somewhere they won't recognize me.


	9. Chapter 9

Courtney nodded her head and tried to start walking, but her feet caused her agony so she was crying the entire time that she was walking. "Courtney" my voice called softly. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce my soul with sadness with all of her tears streaming down her face. "Do you want me to carry you?" I did want to give her a choice, but I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

She nodded her head slowly, allowing me to cradle her in my arms. "You know Bella," her voice was quivering and she paused, not really knowing what to say, "thank you." It seemed to her that was all she had to say, and I was fine with that.

I started to wander towards our house, but then I decided against it. Edward would still be there, and there was no way that I could face him with the little girl in my arms. I looked down on Courtney to see her eyes drifting closed, but she was making an effort to stay awake. "Courtney, you are safe now, go to sleep." My soft voice reassured her as I hoped that she would fall asleep. If she fell asleep, then I would be able to go to a different town than Forks, and no one would recognize me.

A few minutes later, I heard her heartbeat slow and steady, leaving me to believe that she had fallen asleep in my ice-cold arms. I sighed lowly in relief that I could finally think about what Edward's reaction was as I headed towards Beaver **(and yes it is an actual town near Forks, I looked it up)**.

How could he have reacted so badly if he was so practiced at hunting animals? I was a mere newborn who is supposed to have no control whatsoever, and I didn't lose it. Sure I followed the scent, but I didn't go crazy or wild like Edward did.

These thoughts kept me entertained the entire way to Beaver. And the next thing I knew, we were standing in front of the police station. "Courtney," I whispered softly while shaking my arms, "we are here." She opened her blue eyes slowly and looked into mine, which were probably a crimson red from the change, but I could tell that she felt safe.

But then she looked at the sign on the police station, "Beaver?" she asked with confusion clear in her voice. Her blonde curls went over her eyes, so I could only tell her emotions through her body language.

"Honey, do not be afraid. The only reason why we are in Beaver instead of Forks is because this town was closer." Relief flooded through her, and I continued, "Either way, you will get home to your parents." She nodded her head slowly as I started to walk into the warm building.

The officer that was sitting at the front desk seemed relaxed, until I walked in there with Courtney lying in my arms. "My name is Cassie," she spoke to Courtney softly, getting her attention. "Who are you?" Her voice was kind and sincere.

"My name is Courtney." I could tell that Courtney didn't want to talk, so I put her in one of the chairs that was sitting in the corner of the room. I drifted back to the front desk slowly, making sure I was walking human speed instead of my normal speed.

Officer Edge (Cassie's last name) has dirty blonde hair with light blue eyes. I looked directly in her eyes, and then glanced away before she noticed the color of mine. "My name is Izzy," I didn't want to use my real name, because that would be putting my almost-family and the love of my existence in danger, "I found her in the woods just outside of town, and I asked her where she was from, and she said Seattle. I could only think to go to the authorities. But I am on my way to meeting someone, so I have to leave. But please make sure that she gets back home." My eyes on their own accord drifted to Courtney who was looking lost. I felt bad because I was going to leave her, but I was putting everyone's lives in danger in here, whether they sensed it or not.

Officer Edge nodded her head, and I walked towards Courtney with saddened eyes. "Courtney" my voice called for the last time. She looked up towards me, and her eyes didn't look as sad as they were when we were in the woods. "I'm sorry honey, but I have to leave. I have some important business that I have to attend to, but Cassie," I used my head to point towards Officer Edge, "will help you get home."

I could tell from the look in her eye that she didn't want me to go, but I had no choice. I was starting to feel the burning in my throat, and if I didn't get out of here fast, then I was going to kill everyone here.

Her soft voice caused me to run out of there faster, "Bye Bella". I ran as soon as she accepted that I was leaving. It was a good thing that Officer Edge was no where near Courtney when she said that. I hoped that Courtney would remember my name as Izzy instead so then the Beaver Police didn't find out where I live.

Once I reached the woods, I ran straight back to the house, hoping that someone was going to be there, anyone. I saw the white mansion before I thought possible, and I ran into the back door of the house. "Hello?" My voice questioned in the same high-pitched voice again.

Jasper was the first one to show up in front of me which surprised me. "Bella, I feel that I owe you an apology. You have to understand that I was around newborns that did not have control over anything, and I just expected that from you. I am so sorry for having doubt in you and I am sorry for making you upset." I smiled kindly at him, showing him that it was okay, and gratefulness rushed into him.

I thought that he was done speaking, but he wasn't. He hesitated, trying to find the words to phrase the next part of his sentence. "Edward…he is very upset with himself. He is refusing to talk to anyone, unless it is you. He is in his room." With the information of where Edward was, I darted up to his room.

I opened the door as fast as I could, and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Edward was on his king sized bed, wrapped into a ball, and crying tearless sobs. Sadness was clearly evident in his position. I walked slowly towards him and sat beside him, rubbing his back until he noticed.

His black eyes drifted towards me, and he threw himself at me, almost knocking me down to the floor. "Bella." He breathed as he started to kiss my neck. "I'm so sorry." He said with conviction in his voice between his trail of kisses. "I should have had better control of myself. I mean I am –"

"Edward" I said calmly, pushing him away so that I could see his face. "It is alright, I know you may not think so because you are supposed to be more controlled than I am, but I don't care. I still love you. I just freaked out because the scent was one of a little girl named Courtney." He gave me a questioning look. He didn't seem to understand how I knew the girls' name.

I sighed softly and hugged him to me, not wanting to see the fury that was sure to come with my explanation. "Edward, after I tried to calm you down, I had to go find her. She was lost in the woods. So when I ran away from the house, I was following her scent, and eventually I found her. Her feet were bleeding from not having any shoes on, and her tears were noticeable by scent, I had to help her get out of the forest. So I carried her to the Beaver Police Station, but I couldn't stay. I had to leave because the fire in my throat was burning from being near so many humans. So that's when I ran back here, and found you like you were a few minutes ago." My voice was rushed and hushed in the empty room, and both my breathing and his left us.

He tightened his hold on me and stood up and started twirling me around his room. Wasn't he supposed to be mad that I went near a human on my first day of "life"? His voice started me, it was a happy tone, "That's amazing Bella!" He laughed and twirled me yet again, still confusing me.

"Aren't you…" I asked when suddenly I was stopped short by his lips catching mine. This kiss, it wasn't like any of the other ones that I have experienced before, it was rushed and passionate, without the need of him holding his control over everything. He could let himself go now, not having to worry about injuring me because of my new state.

After he released my lips from his hold, I asked the question that had stuck to my brain. "Aren't you mad because I went near humans on the very first day of my existence?" My voice held confusion and a slight hint of anger because it just didn't make sense that he was happy about me going near humans.

He sighed and put me softly down onto the king sized bed. "Don't you get it Bella?" He chuckled while leaving me confused. "You have the best self-control, and you can tell when the scent of human blood is becoming too much for you to handle. You can leave the situation as others wouldn't be able to."

He paused, and I wanted to tell him something. "Edward," he looked at me curiously, "I have to tell you something." He nodded his head for me to continue as he sat right next to me. "Well you know when I ran away from the house earlier? Well, I didn't want to hear any voices, and suddenly they were gone. And later I willed myself to hear your voice, and it appeared. What do you think that means?"

He had a glint in his eye that told me that it was something important. "We should talk to Carlisle." He smiled and took my hand before standing up.

We walked from his bedroom to the Carlisle's study where everyone was sitting. "Did you hear that?" I asked quietly, embarrassed, as I snuggled my head into Edward's chest. They all laughed in response, with the exception of Edward.

Carlisle was the first one to speak. "That is very interesting, the amount of control you have; I mean you have enough control to carry a human girl who is bleeding, and I find that amazing in itself, but then you mentioned the other thing. All you had to do was not want it to happen, or not to hear something, and it went away. I think those are your powers Bella."

My eyes grew wider and then my mouth dropped down to the ground. Alice laughed. "If you wanted to know what your abilities, then I could have told you. All you have to do is ask." Her voice was carefree now that she was able to stand next to me without Jasper hovering over her.

I looked over at Emmy only to find him silently standing behind Rosalie. I wonder why he is hiding behind her. I have no reason to be mad at him now… wait… they don't know about my reaction, and how Edward helped me out.

Edward noticed my attention going away from the group and focusing on Emmy. He pushed me towards Emmy and Rosalie as I made to reach out for Emmy's elbow.

I pulled him out of the room, and pretended like no one could hear us. "Emmy, what's wrong?" My voice became soft again, without me wanting it to.

He looked at me and sighed lowly. "I'm so sorry that I made it feel like I was going against you. Edward told us, but I… I just don't want you to ever feel that way." He voice held longing, longing for me to never feel upset with him, or anyone in the family.

I knew that this would happen, him not wanting me to feel sadness or anger towards anyone. How could I word this easily? "Emmy, there are times where we all get angry, and I will try not to get like that, but I can't promise you eternity." I chuckled, but got right back to my serious tone, "I just have to learn to control my emotions." I sighed and walked slowly up to Edward's room while everyone left the study.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated until now. I haven't been focusing on this story. I have been thinking about writing a novel and many ideas are swimming around in my head. So I am sorry that I couldn't update until now. I hope that this chapter is long enough to satisfy you all. Please read and review? It would be wonderful and I will return the favor. Thank you all for the support and thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Are you sure that she is going to be fine?" I heard Mom's voice ask calmly. I knew that she would be worried about me, but there really wasn't anything to talk about.

Edward responded in a reassuring voice, "Mom, she is fine. She's just a little bit confused and trying really hard to control her emotions. You do realize that she is still a newborn right?" His voice made my mood turn just a little bit brighter, but my mood was still glum.

Esme sighed softly before she walked away from the living room and outside, I don't really know what she was going to do, but it is better that she is not thinking about me and worrying that I am in a foul mood.

I heard five pairs of footsteps follow Mom outside and someone stayed inside, but I couldn't tell who it was.

Currently, I'm sitting under the covers on Edward's king sized bed. Just trying to control my emotions is hard for me, sure it is supposed to be hard when you are a newborn, but it seems like I can't control anything around me.

The sobs that I started to cry overtook me. The consumed me with every bit of might that they could. How come I couldn't control my emotions? How come I have the "perfect" self control? When will my varying emotions just stay in one place, at one time for me to control? Can I ever gain full control of my emotions?

I hadn't heard someone enter, but instead I caught their sent, and it was Alice. She came and sat under the covers with me and held me close to her small frame and just let me cry my tearless sobs into her shoulder. She started rocking me back and forth for several minutes letting me get it all out.

When I finally looked up at her eyes, she seemed saddened by the state that I was in. "You know you didn't have to come up here…" I said softly, not wanting her to leave, but yet not wanting to be a burden to her.

She sighed before releasing me and making us turn so then we were facing each other. "You know Izzy you have to get it in your head that we are all here for you. Yes I realize that I didn't have to come up here, but I did because you are family. No matter what anyone else says, you are family and a family sticks together and they stay together when someone is going through hard times." She paused and wiped away the none-existent tears from her face. She continued in a soft tone, "Don't you dare feel as though you are being a bother when something or someone is getting under your skin. We will always take care of you no matter what the situation is."

I cracked a smile and she smiled back towards me, "Thanks Alice I really needed to hear that."

Alice got up silently and exited the room to leave me to my thoughts. So maybe all of those questions that are spinning around in my head aren't really important. I didn't need to know every answer like I really wanted to know. As long as I had my family, and most importantly Edward, with me then everything would be fine. I love them so much, and they love me so much. I wouldn't want to trade that for anything in the world.

And if family is so important to me, then why haven't I buckled down on the date for my wedding to my love Edward? I knew that I wanted to have the wedding in August, but we didn't have a date at all. Maybe I should be worrying about that rather than about all the confusing facts about my new life as a vampire.

I stood up, and walked slowly out of Edward's room and found that no one is in fact in the house. All of the scents are faded which means that they haven't been inside for a while. How long had I been in his room? I looked at the clock that hung on the wall in the living room, and it said 2:01 a.m. Wow, I had been in his room for a long while then.

I ran outside, following Edward's scent that would most likely lead me to all of my soon-to-be family. And suddenly as I was following his scent, I recognized the path that I was taking. Sure I had only taken it once, but it was a very important place to me. It was where Edward and I had the first date, the meadow. I wonder why he was here, why was the rest of his family here with him? I thought he only knew about the meadow, and his family didn't.

I ran into the meadow with enthusiasm and found Edward, by himself. "Love," he started to say softly, "I'm sorry for making you upset." His back was turned to me, so then I couldn't see his eyes, but I could hear the emotion in his voice. He was blaming himself for me being upset, and he had no reason to blame himself, it was something that I had to deal with. "I didn't mean to make this hard for you; I wish I could do something." The longing in his voice was clear as he slowly turned towards me.

I ran towards him, and he automatically held out his arms and held me gently against him. I could tell by his body language that he was confused and conflicted as of to push me away or to hold me close to him and not have to worry about anything. "Love," I used his nickname for me on him trying to convey with just my voice that nothing was wrong, "I'm fine, and you shouldn't be blaming yourself. You have done nothing wrong, so stop blaming yourself about my troubles alright?" I didn't want to let him go, but I had to pull away and look at his face. His face showed that he didn't fully accept what I was saying. I could tell that my expression was turned into a saddened one, and I knew he didn't like that expression, but I couldn't control my emotions like I used to be able to.

My voice was weak as I slowly backed away from Edward. "You don't trust my judgment on myself." It wasn't a question; it was a statement because I could tell by his stance and his expression that he didn't trust me. How could I marry him if he didn't trust my judgment on my own state of mind? "How can you not trust me? I thought you _loved_ me. I thought you wanted to marry me!" My voice rose with each emotion coming through. I trusted him with my life, my existence, and he couldn't even trust me with my own emotions.

His eyes started to smolder with thousands of emotions that I couldn't read, I could barely look him in the eyes at this moment. He doesn't trust me. My eyes started to tear up with sadness, I thought he loved me…doesn't he love me? "Isabella," oh trying to suck up now is he, "I love you, you know I do. I've loved you since day one, but you are not emotionally attached to yourself right now. Don-" I couldn't listen to him anymore.

"If you love me so much Edward, then you would trust me! You wouldn't double guess what I believe is right whether you think it is wrong or not! But you double guess me, I… I have to go." And by the end of my statement I ran while I was dry sobbing and I vaguely heard Edward calling me, but I willed myself not to hear him.

I just kept running and running, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going, in fact I couldn't even see. My eyes were blurred with the unshed tears that lay in my eyes, and they would never leave. I plopped down wherever I was and cried, I couldn't stop my endless crying today. It is just so emotional today about everything including controlling my emotions.

I heard the heavy footsteps of Emmy walking towards me, and I crumbled further into my depression and realization that Edward doesn't trust me with my own emotions. "Big Izzy?" He questioned towards me, but I couldn't respond whether I wanted to or not. "You know Edward loves you right?"

And that, that made me snap. "He doesn't love me if he can't trust me with my own emotions Emmy. I can't have someone who can't trust my word on my emotions. Sure I am a newborn, but I would have thought that Edward would have trusted me and my judgment." My voice cracked and I barely got any of the sentences out of my mouth.

He sighed and said something that I didn't want to hear. "Listen Izzy, he does trust you…he just doesn't trust how he is feeling right not. It would probably be better if you talked to Jasper, but he is trying to calm down Alice, she isn't taking your fight so well ever since she saw it. I'm sorry that you think that he doesn't trust you, but truly he does." He sank down onto the ground next to me and then rubbed my back, making me feel slightly better. "Do you think that you two can make up?" Emmy was being sincere, he wasn't trying push me into anything that I didn't want to do.

I looked at Emmy, and told him the honest truth, "I think we can, but I need to know that he truly trusts me. How, how can I do that?" I couldn't hold myself together, I couldn't hold my head level.

Emmy never responded to me, but instead Alice came out of nowhere and told me the advice that I needed. "This is the only way that I can think, tell him how you feel in a calm matter. And then possibly tell him something that you have never told anyone else. Then see if he is going to tell anyone, or tell him not to tell anyone, and wait it out. That's all I have to say about the subject. Let's hope that you two can work it out." With that piece of advice, she walked away.

"Just do what she says and it will be better." Emmy responded, "Do you want to go home?"

I nodded my head and said "I really just want to be with Edward." I sighed. Even though I was angry at him, I couldn't be without him. He provided comfort for me, and I needed him to be here for me, ready to listen to my every word.

We ran home, and as soon as we were home, I ran straight to Edward's room. I went to his bed and sat underneath the covers again waiting for him to come back to his room. I sat and waited, preparing what I wanted to say, but I knew that that would do me no good once he walked in here, I wouldn't follow whatever I had prepared to say.

The door slowly creaked opened and I immediately smelled Edward's scent. He sat next to me on the bed and crawled underneath the covers. He sat there silently for a few minutes before he was about to say something, I interrupted him. "Edward, I really feel betrayed, you don't trust me as much as I thought you did. Obviously you don't trust me right now mainly because I am a newborn, but I really want to know if I can trust you when I am actually a "real" vampire." I sighed with a hint of sadness. I didn't want to have to question what Edward and I have, but he is forcing me to.

"Bella," he said softly in pain, "I do trust you will everything that I have, I'm second-guessing myself." I gave him a questioning glance before looking at his hand on top of the covers and intertwining my hand with him. "I'm second-guessing about speaking for you, about your abilities. You are very powerful Bella, and you could do anything that you wanted to. Even leaving me is an option and you can just will your feelings away from yourself. I don't want that to ever happen. And what if I say something that will offend you? Then you can just walk away, without feeling any of the pain. I don't want you to ever walk away from me or your feelings towards me. I'm sorry for making you very upset and making you think that I don't have trust in you, I really do. I love you my little lamb, please will you still marry me?"

My voice seemed overwhelmed when I eventually found my voice. "Of course I will still marry you. I do love you will all of my heart. I don't want to be second-guessing yourself about anything involving me. If you do say something wrong, trust me I will let you know, or anyone else in the family will probably inform you. I won't will you away like you think that I am going to. I find comfort in you, and I just need you to survive." I paused and looked at him making sure that he was understanding. "Edward," he looked at me curiously, "I want to tell you something that no one has ever known about me." He nodded his head so then I would continue. "When I lived with my mom, she didn't really care about me. And when I would go to school, I usually wore the same clothes that I wore the day before. I only had a few sets of clothes, so this repelled kids around my age to become friends with me. No one ever became friends with me besides this one boy…his name was Josh. He was my only friend, and I developed a crush on him. When Emmy called Josh, Emmy got very upset. He told me that the only reason that Josh had become friends with me was because he thought it would be easy to "get into me" or that is how he put it anyways. So when I came up here, I wasn't expecting to make actual friends just because of my experience with my mom." _I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry,_ I kept chanting in my head. Whenever I thought about Josh I always felt betrayed and hurt, but maybe these memories would fade.

Edward rubbed soothing circles onto my hand and pulled me into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles into my back, silently letting me know that it was okay to cry. Of course I wasn't going to cry, or let myself consciously anyways. "Little lamb, I never knew you went through something terrible like that. I mean you should have never had to go through that. But I promise to keep this to myself, but you know that Alice already knows about this because she saw this right?" I nodded my head against his chest. "I won't betray your trust again, I promise."

"Really?" I asked, not really wanting to believe him, but I was already hoping and believing what he was saying.

"Really, I mean it beautiful." I heard the smile in his voice as he slowly released me. "So…can I get a kiss?" He smiled his crooked smile towards me and that made my heart melt. I smiled and placed my lips softly onto his lips. This kiss was slow and passionate unlike the kiss that we had shared before. I missed the slow pace of the kisses because this, this made me feel beautiful unlike the rushed pace knowing that he was full of lust for me.

I pulled back from the kiss and smiled sweetly at him. "You are lucky that I am so loving." I teased him gently. "I'm sorry that I ever got mad at you. Will you forgive me?" My voice was questionable and gave him a choice unlike my demanding voice earlier.

"Of course I forgive you my little lamb." I laughed lightly and hugged him close to me. "Now we should talk about the wedding…"

And just like that Alice appeared in the room with us. "I knew that you two would figure it out!" She smiled brightly at us, "Now about this wedding, what date is it going to be on?" I smiled and looked at Edward, and all he did was nod. "Sometime in August would be nice, but we don't really know an exact date." She smiled back at me and nodded.

"I'll figure it out for you. Do your shopping rules still apply Bella?" Her twinkling voice asked, and I had to really concentrate. What were those rules again? She saw the question in my eyes, and repeated the rules to me, "One, we don't look for your gown, you want to look by yourself, make it a surprise for everyone. And I have to block my vision from Edward if I see white anywhere. Two, you get to chose the bridesmaids gowns, not me, although we have to bring Rose along in order to do that. Rule number three, we won't be in the mall for more than two hours, and two hours is the maximum. And you are not sticking around a mall for an entire day." She sighed at the last few sentences; after all she loves to be in the mall because she is Alice. I chuckling and nodding, giving her the yes to the rules still applying.

Alice started to pout, but I couldn't let her win. "Alice it is my wedding, so let me do as I please." She nodded and slowly started to walk out of the room until she remembered something. "Can we shop tomorrow Bella, and Edward can shop for his tux with Emmett and Jasper?"

Edward answered for me before I could speak, "That would be wonderful Alice." He smiled as she left the room, and I smiled at him while giving a tender on the lips before letting his arms bring me into my daydreaming state of mind.


	11. Chapter 11

The entire day was filled with Edward and I lying on the massive bed in his bedroom. He was telling me stories about his parents and about how he vividly remembers this one point in his life. "So, what is this memory that you vividly remember Edward?" I asked curiously, but he wouldn't answer.

I stared right into his golden eyes and searched through all of the emotions that were there. He felt…betrayed by this memory? That doesn't make sense at all. "Edward, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said this softly, letting him know that nothing was going to change my feelings and affections towards him. "I told you about Josh in confidence, but you don't have to tell me about your incident unless you want to. There is no pressure here Edward." I was trying to hide my curiosity in my voice, but somehow it managed it get through.

He looked into my eyes, and found something there. He pulled me to his chest and cradled me, but for a reason I didn't know. "I love you Bella." He said softly before sighing saddened.

"What is it Edward?" Why would he be sighing if he was saying I love you?

He pushed me away from his body, but he was still grasping my hand. "The pixie wants to start shopping now." He sighed again and then leaned down for a kiss. This kiss was full of lust and our tongues intertwined just as Alice walked into the room.

"ICK!" She screamed, scaring both Edward and I which forced us apart. "I don't want to see my brother and my soon-to-be sister making out, it's disgusting." She then smiled too innocently at us, "You have two minutes Bella, you are lucky that those clothes aren't dirty…" her voice trailed off as she left the room, still mumbling about my clothes, but I willed myself not to hear her.

Edward and I both chuckled before he said, "I will tell you about my memory when you get back." He tugged me closer to him, and hugged me gently. "Is it sad that I already miss you and you are right here in my arms?" I shook my head, I was feeling the same exact way. "Two hours is going to be a long time…" I nodded my head before he started chuckling again. I gave him a questioning look before Alice barged into the room.

Alice's face was full of fury, but seeing that I had willed myself not to hear her, I couldn't hear the furious words that she was probably spitting at me. I looked at Edward, and he saw the humor that laid on top of my eyes. She was probably yelling that two minutes had been up two separate minutes ago. I tried taking a few deep breaths, but that didn't help at all. I started to laugh at the loudest that my voice could. Edward started chuckling beside himself. Alice seemed to grow more furious with us as we kept laughing. She was yelling again, before she suddenly turned silent. She stared at us, and I thought that I could see the light bulb lighting on top of her head. She turned to Edward, who was wrapping me in a hug, and told him something that I obviously couldn't hear. "Love, Alice knows that you can't hear her, and she is going to kill us if she doesn't get to go shopping. Right this second… and she is describing said kill in a very detailed manner." His voice was filled with actual fear compared to the giddy state that I was in.

So I let myself hear Alice and stared at her, waiting for the yelling to commence, but all she did was hold her hand out. I turned to leave, but before I did I mumbled, "I love you Edward," and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before letting myself get dragged by Alice.

She gave me the silent treatment in the car, but when we got to the mall she was talking up a storm. This storm is something about fashion and things, but I couldn't understand any of it. I cut her off mid-fashion-sentence. "Honestly Alice, I can't understand one thing that you are saying right now. All this fashion stuff that you keep talking about I have never learned, so you are better talking to a tree about this stuff then me." She laughed at the end of my sentence and dragged me into a store.

She picked up six or seven dresses and dragged me towards the dressing room. "Alice, this shopping trip is supposed to be for my bridesmaids, not me trying on dresses." My voice was accusing her for making me shop, but she just shook her head.

"You haven't learned have you?" she said loudly enough for people around us to hear, and it made my throat burn with just their stares. I gave Alice a glare that showed my pain and then she smiled apologetically in response. "Let's just go to the dressing room, you will find out soon enough." She whispered towards my general direction seeing that she had turned around.

Just a few feet from the dressing room, I tested the air and smelled Rose along with a bunch of other human scents that were in this store alone. I almost fell to the ground, but Alice was still pulling me so I was stabilized.

"Hey Rose!" I called before Alice could have her big reveal. I smiled brightly towards Alice and then turned to Rose. "So Alice picked some "fashionable" dresses, but I wouldn't really know, all I know is the color… so… have fun trying them on." I laughed as she gave me a smirk. She knew that I wouldn't know anything about the fashion sense. I bet that Alice was counting on it so then she could pick whatever style she wanted.

We waited for a full two minutes just because we had to keep up the façade of us being humans. When Rose finally stepped out of her stall in the dressing room, my mouth dropped down and Alice laughed at my expression, but she smiled at Rose. "I don't really like this one…" Rose said softly before turning into the stall and putting on another dress.

"But Rose you looked beautiful in that dress." I couldn't stop myself from saying it, and that irritated me. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

Rose stepped out again in a nice blue dress that was just short enough that you could see the bottom of her knees. There were waves of blue fabric on the skirt part of the dress, and above the dress was a tie that connected with the top part of the dress. The top part of the dress seemed to be ruffled, and I think it fit into my style. The straps had a slim coverage on Rose's shoulders, but on one of the shoulder straps, there was a brooch. I loved this dress on her, and I could imagine it at the wedding that I had no idea what colors or anything were going to work out.

"I love this dress." My voice spoke softly and lovingly which I didn't understand, but at the moment I didn't care. The dress looked perfect on Rose and it would look perfect on Alice also, that much I knew.

Alice smiled, she probably knew that I would choose this one, but wanted me to try and do this anyways. "How about we go look for my gown?" I asked softly yet again, not wanting them to make a big deal out of it. I wanted to share the experience with someone, not have to experience it alone although in my rules I made it perfectly clear that I wanted to go alone, without anyone.

Both of them gave me a questioning look. They understood that I wanted to look by myself, and now the sudden change threw them off. "Why do you want us to go with you? Why the sudden change in your 'rules'?" Alice asked with confusion laced in her voice.

I looked at them both, and spoke what was really on my mind. "Alice, Rose, I don't want to have to experience it all alone. I know that it's going to be overwhelming. I need my sisters to be there with me when I go looking for my gown. Is that fine with you? Do you want to go with me?" I gave them the choice, but I knew their answers before they could nod their heads, they wanted to go with me, but they didn't want to upset me either.

I wasn't paying close enough attention because the next thing I knew we were in a dog pile. I started to laugh carefree. As long as I had my family everything would be alright. They started laughing also, and finally they let me get up from the ground. Rose went to go change back into her normal clothes so then we could go and find a bridal shop and get my dress. And Alice went to find the other dress that was there, although she could probably make one that looks identical to it.

Once Rose got out of the changing room stall, we both walked out of the changing rooms and put the other six dresses onto the hanger that was for the changing room merchandise that you didn't want. Rose carried her dress throughout the entire store while we were walking slowly wherever Alice's scent led us.

When we found her, she just grabbed Rose's dress out of her hands and then went to the register and paid quickly while jumping up and down in excitement. "I think I unleashed a beast Rose." I stage whispered so then Alice would hear. Alice turned towards us and scowled before getting the receipt and running towards us.

She grabbed both of our hands and dragged us towards the car. "What store are we going to?" Alice just shook her head. "You already have the dress don't you?" She nodded. I chuckled as we all strapped into the car and Alice started to drive us home.

EPOV **(starts when Alice walks back into the room and is furious)**

Alice sat there, screaming about how Bella was making her and Rose late and about how they were not going to have enough time finding the "perfect" bridesmaids dresses, but I could tell that Bella couldn't hear her. Bella started laughing and when I looked at her, I started laughing also, which then turned Alice in the right direction about Bella not being able to hear her.

"You know what Edward, I have to tell you and Bella, that if she doesn't move right now in my general direction I am going to kill you both slowly and carefree. First I will pull some bits of skin off from both of your bodies, and make you eat it. That's right, eat it. Then after I force that in your mouth, I will –" Alice's voice became more furious as she went. Obviously she wanted me to tell Bella that she knew that she couldn't hear her. And it was my final straw when she was describing in full detail what she was going to do with us.

I turned slowly towards Bella, "Love, Alice knows that you can't hear her, and she is going to kill us if she doesn't get to go shopping. Right this second… and she is describing said kill in a very detailed manner." My voice was filled with actual fear compared to the giddy state that she was in.

I'm guessing that Bella let herself hear Alice because all Alice did was hold out her hand in a silent sign that they were leaving. But right before Alice took her on her shopping trip, Bella mumbled, "I love you Edward," and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek before letting herself get dragged by Alice.

I was chuckling as they walked out of the room. Then my mind clicked. Dang I promised Alice that I would go shopping for a tuxedo today while Bella was out. So I ran and grabbed both Emmett and Jasper, who were clearly confused, and shoved them in the car.

I stayed silent while I started my Volvo and locked the door. As soon as we were on the highway, I smiled a crooked smile. "Guess what we are doing guys?" They both stared at each other and shrugged, turning back to me. "We are going to get our tuxes." I laughed evilly to make sure that they knew that I wasn't letting them go.

Their eyes grew huge with disbelief before they started to pull the handles on the doors. To bad for them that I had child-proofed the back and I put my arm between the middle console and my passenger seat. "Come on guys, Jasper I already did it for you, and Emmett I am going to do it for your wedding too, just do this for me. We will be in and out in a few minutes most likely."

They both sighed and relaxed in the back seat while their thoughts didn't make a sound. "Thank you guys." I sighed in relief.

_Your welcome._ They both sighed in unison which was quite impressive seeing that it was in their heads. I knew that this shopping trip was going to be a horror, so I had called the store ahead of time so then they would have our tuxedos ready by the time we got there. And by ahead of time I meant like a week or so. These humans that worked at this shop sewed suits up really quick, so they should be ready today.

We pulled into the parking lot and silently ran into the store. It seemed like I was the head of the unit today because it was my fault that we needed the tuxes anyhow. As soon as I was in the store, I headed to a man named Walter. "Hello what can I do for you three gentlemen today?" Walter asked in a sour voice.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I called last week about three tuxedos that needed to be made. Are they finished?" I asked in a kind voice. It was plainly obvious without having my abilities that this man was having a bad day.

"Let me go check." He scurried off towards the back of the store. Jasper and Emmett decided to go sit on the black leather couch that was in the corner of the store near the windows so then they could wait. Of course I would still be standing just because I wanted Walter to be able to find me. I had to sneak a peek on his thoughts though; I just wanted to see if they were truly ready. _Cullen…Cullen… ah here it is. Thank goodness they are ready. I remember with Mr. Jasper's tuxedo that his fiancée was furious that it wasn't ready on March the third. I have no clue why though._

I shook my head to get back into reality just as Walter was walking towards me yet again. "I hope these are to your expectations." He smiled a fake smile and walked off. I wonder if he was having problems at home, or if he was just having a bad day. I shouldn't let it bother me.

I went to the cashier and paid in cash before flagging Jasper and Emmett down saying that we could leave the shop. _Finally!_ Emmett said in his thoughts, and that made me chuckle.

The ride back was silent yet again, they both didn't like that the tuxedos needed to be in the passenger seat because of the laundry hook in the car, but oh well. Once we arrived back to the house, I held Emmett back. "Jasper, can you give Emmett and I a minute please?" He nodded silently and took the suits in with him.

"Emmett, was your mother ever like that around you?" He gave me a curious glance. "I mean was she ever that, demeaning, as she was with Bella? Mind you I'm not asking because of our conversation yesterday, but because of that daydream that she had or more like a flashback to when your mother kicked her out of the house." I wanted him to know that I wasn't asking because of the conversation that Bella had with me yesterday with confidence. I loved her, and I would never betray her trust.

He sighed before talking, "Can I tell you in my head? I don't want Jasper to hear…" I nodded so he continued. _My mother, she was a very nice woman when she and Charlie were together. She never wanted to see any of us hurt, especially Bella. Bella was like her special prize or that is what she always used to say. _He shook his head in disgust before continuing. _She never laid a hand on us, and neither did Charlie. They always loved us to the most of their abilities. It's too bad that she turned out that way. I bet you that Bella doesn't remember Mom ever being nice. I mean seeing that she…well you remember. I … I can't talk about this anymore. Sorry man._ And with that Emmett walked off.

.?ID=405185&CategoryID=35254

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49978998¤tIdx;=4&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49998984%7c-49978998&catentryId=6097095&sort=


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

Emmett walked inside while I stood there, absorbing what he had just told me. His mother had not always been like how she treated Bella in Phoenix. This made me angry that she was once a "prize" and now she was considered nothing to her mother. I slowly walked into the house and upstairs to my room. The room held a strong scent of my little lamb and I smiled gently. At least she was safe now, and she never had to see her mother again.

I walked towards the bed that was in my room and sat there, just waiting to hear the car pull off of the high-way. And that's when I heard the tires hit the driveway. I ran out of the house and right next to the car. My little lamb was laughing at my expectant expression, and Alice just shook her head and unlocked the door so then she could get out. "You know you could have waited till we were at the house, like the others." I heard Rose snicker as I picked up Izzy. I just shook my head, and carried my little lamb towards our meadow.

I had not forgotten the promise that I had made to her before she left. I have to tell her about my horrible memory. She laughed once she realized where we were going. "So I'm guessing that this meadow is going to be the safe place?" I just nodded my head and kissed her forehead before I sat down in the grass. She sat on my lap silently for a minute before whispering into the air, "So, what is that memory?" Her voice was gentle; she was curious, it was plain to hear, but she didn't want to push me past my limits.

I sighed and buried my face into her hair, trying to just spit it out rather than revisit the memory, but that wasn't really a choice. "I was around 16, one year before I got changed, and this woman was being attacked by this man. The woman had blonde hair, and blood was everywhere on her body from this man who had red hair." I shuddered about the upcoming part of the information. It felt like I wasn't even here with my love on earth, I was standing back in 1917 in that alleyway. "I ran into the alleyway, trying to get to the woman before she was injured further. I pulled the man back and gave him a punch which knocked him out. The woman was silently crying, and so I gave her my shoulder to cry on. What I didn't realize was that she was starting to cling to me. Her weak voice said 'Thank you' before she started to attack me. She was kissing my face, and I tried to push her away. As soon as I got her to push back, I ran, not getting help for her. I just felt so violated. And it has haunted me for years."

I took a deep breath, and Bella was about to interrupt, but I pressed my finger to her lips. "I'm not finished." I said quietly before sighing and going back into my memory. "Just a few days after the encounter, I heard news about this girl, saying that I had tried to rape her, and my parents were ashamed of me. They wouldn't even look me in the eye. I cried, trying to get them to realize that I had saved her life and she was the one who had attacked me, but they took the woman's word over mine. So I pretty much lived in isolation for a week before they finally believed me, when the woman admitted the truth to her parents who reported it." I sighed, "It was weird having my parents not believe me at all, but I believe that it has made me better, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of Edward?" Bella questioned me in a soft voice as she moved in my lap to press her head in between the crook of my neck and shoulder. I could tell, just from the small motion that she made in my lap, that she knew something bad was going to come up. I didn't want her to feel like she needed to comfort me, but I truly did need the comfort.

For a moment I was silent, I didn't want to tell her, so I played with a strand of her hair. I gave in with a sigh, without her even having to say a word. "This situation seems to be imprinted into my brain, and this made me not trust Carlisle when he first created me, and then when he brought Esme home, I couldn't seem to trust them; but now that I can truly trust them, I am much better off. Needless to say, I have trusted you since day one, mainly because Emmett talked about you all the time and I had learned to like you before your presence in Forks was even known to the rest of the population."

She giggled lightly in my arms, removed her head from my neck, and said in a serious tone, "Well it's a good thing you like me, or else we wouldn't be here now would we?" I laughed and her laughed overpowered mine and the bells seemed to ring through her own voice. "I guess we should get back," she sighed as she looked up into the sky.

I shifted slightly to look up at the sky also, and I was blown away. I say thousands of twinkling stars lighting up the sky and proving that one star can outshine another was a true statement, but then I looked down at my little lamb, and smiled. She was a shooting star in my universe. She is the brightest star that anyone could find and she is all mine.

BPOV (before the telling of his memory)

He sighed and buried his face into my hair, contemplating how to start with the tale I presumed. "I was around 16, one year before I got changed, and this woman was being attacked by this man. The woman had blonde hair, and blood was everywhere on her body from this man who had red hair." He shuddered about the upcoming part of the tale. But as I looked at his face, I knew that he was reliving the moment. "I ran into the alleyway, trying to get to the woman before she was injured further. I pulled the man back and gave him a punch which knocked him out. The woman was silently crying, and so I gave her my shoulder to cry on. What I didn't realize was that she was starting to cling to me. Her weak voice said 'Thank you' before she started to attack me. She was kissing my face, and I tried to push her away. As soon as I got her to push back, I ran, not getting help for her. I just felt so violated. And it has haunted me for years." I couldn't believe that… someone had tried to attack my strong love, the one that seemed to fight for me, for anyone who was in danger unless that danger was directed at him or me.

I was about to interrupt, saying how awful that was, I knew that my personal problem with Josh was a horrifying one, but I thought this was worse. He silenced me by pressing a finger against my lips, "I'm not finished." he said quietly showing some insecurities that I had never seen before, before he sighed and got back into his memory. "Just a few days after the encounter, I heard news about this girl, saying that I had tried to rape her, and my parents were ashamed of me. They wouldn't even look me in the eye. I cried, trying to get them to realize that I had saved her life and she was the one who had attacked me, but they took the woman's word over mine. So I pretty much lived in isolation for a week before they finally believed me, when the woman admitted the truth to her parents who reported it." He sighed, "It was weird having my parents not believe me at all, but I believe that it has made me better, sort of."

I was puzzled with the last part of his last sentence. "What do you mean sort of Edward?" I questioned him in a soft voice as I moved in his lap to press my head in between the crook of his neck and shoulder. I could sense that something bad was going to happen and I wanted to comfort him although he probably didn't feel the need of me comforting him.

For a moment he was silent, procrastinating by playing with a strand of my hair. I didn't even have to say a word before he continued with a sigh. "This situation seems to be imprinted into my brain, and this made me not trust Carlisle when he first created me, and then when he brought Esme home, I couldn't seem to trust them; but now that I can truly trust them, I am much better off. Needless to say, I have trusted you since day one, mainly because Emmett talked about you all the time and I had learned to like you before your presence in Forks was even known to the rest of the population." I felt horrible, he had a hard time trusting anyone besides myself, and I thought my Josh situation was bad.

I giggled lightly in his arms trying to lighten up the mood, removed my head from his neck, and said in a serious tone, "Well it's a good thing you like me, or else we wouldn't be here now would we?" He laughed and I laughed along with him, a soprano and a tenor voice combining slowly into a softly melody of laughter. "I guess we should get back," I sighed as I looked up into the sky.

The sky seemed beautiful. There were so many stars that were illuminating the black sky that the moon couldn't outshine them. It seemed like we were nothing on the earth, although in fact we were terrible blood-sucking monsters. We were insignificant and the stars seemed to be able to tell its' own story.

I smiled towards the stars, making me realize that I wanted my honeymoon to be somewhere isolated so then we could lay underneath the stars and just contemplate life. I know that doesn't sound like your average honeymoon, but I didn't talk about the daytime did I? I didn't think so.

I started to fantasize all of those moments that we would have on our honeymoon when Edward slowly pulled me up successfully pulling me out of them. I allowed him to press me against his body, and I smiled. I brought his head towards mine and touched his lips softly, twisting my fingers in his bronze hair, and smiling.

Once he pulled back, to get unnecessary air, he smiled down to me. I smiled back and said the only thing that I could think of. "Thank you, for sharing that hard memory. I know that, I know it was hard for you, and honestly," I hesitated, I wasn't sure if I wanted to say that it was worse then my Josh situation, "just thank you." I didn't want to make him upset after having him get that off of his chest.

He threw me onto his back, for old times I guess, or he just needed the comfort. "You know that I love riding on your back. It reminds me of our first date." I smiled softly while he held my hands around his chest and twined our hands together before he started running.

While he was running, I just laid my head on his back and closed my eyes. Edward, he had told me a lot today, and that is a good thing. I wanted to know what was bothering him, and he told me although it was hard for him. If I was still human, during the story I would have cried. I mean I can't really cry now, but I bawling on the inside just wanting to comfort him and to repress the memory, but he needed to get it out, and so I let him.

He started to slow down to a walk and touched my hair softly before releasing my grip across his chest. I slid onto the ground and linked our hands together and I looked up at him. "I love you Isabella." He said softly while looking straight into my eyes. He leaned down slowly and kissed my softly on the lips which quickly turned into a passionate make out session. His lips seemed to light all the fireworks that were in my mind and set them off before my minds' eye. His tongue rolled across my bottom lip, begging for entry, and of course I allowed it. His tongue was searching for all the areas that he had yet explored, and he found a spot that made my entire body start to tingle with feeling. My eyes seemed to roll back into my head as he started to make the kiss more heated.

Just as I thought I was about to faint, someone slapped both of us upside the head, and my teeth almost pierced Edward's tongue, but luckily he pulled his tongue out of my mouth before I could do so. I sniffed in the air and smelled Alice. "Alice" I groaned, and before Edward could stop me I was chasing after her. I was running at my full speed, and seeing that I was still a new born, my physical strength gave me a great advantage. I lunged at her, but then she moved half a second before I could reach her. "I hate you, you little pixie." I growled underneath my breath and she laughed.

"But _Izzy!_" she exclaimed, "You have to see your wedding dress, now. And sorry for doing a 'Gibbs' move on you," She smiled while I gave her a confused look. Who was Gibbs? She smiled and answered my question before I even asked with yet another question, "Haven't you ever watched NCIS? With Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Abby…" I shook my head. What was she talking about? "Oh never mind. You know nothing about amazing television." She puffed out.

Just as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, Alice pulled me away. "Bye my love" and he blew me a kiss before I was forced upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice seemed to have a scowl on her face as she dragged me up the stairs. Apparently me not knowing about NCIS really made her upset. As soon as I looked at her face, I knew that was exactly what had her upset. I stayed silent as she threw me onto her bed in her room.

I guess that we will have to watch some of the "NCIS" show later on today, but right now I needed to see my dress. I was so eager that I started bouncing up and down just like Alice did when she got excited. "When are you going to get out here with my dress? The suspense is going to kill me!" I said in the most serious voice that I was capable of. I could hear Edward, Jasper, and Emmy talking down stairs, and I realized the delay instantly. "Will you boys just _leave_ already?! I want to see my dress and you are not making it any easier when Alice isn't bringing it out!" I wanted to scream, but I kept my voice reasonably calm, surprising more than myself.

"Sorry love." Edward said to me, although we were floors apart, we could still hear him up in Alice's room. "Come on guys, before my fiancée rips you apart." I chuckled and heard a chorus of goodbyes before the house became silent. I rolled my eyes about what Edward said, but it was true. I would have gone down there and ripped them apart if they didn't leave so then I could try on one of the most important dresses of my existence.

I tapped my foot, counting the amount of breaths that I took before Alice finally walked out with the dress in a white garment bag. Of course it just _had_ to be in a bag so then I couldn't see it before she forced it on me. Alice's face was glowing because she got to dress me up, and I smiled back, just anticipating the revealing of my dress. "Are you ready to try it on?" Alice's voice seemed high pitched, more so then usual.

The thing that bothered me though, was that she called the dress…_it_. I don't know why I felt that way, but it just made the dress seem like there would be no memories held with it. "Don't call my wedding dress an 'it' Alice, that is just demeaning." I sighed before I stood up. "Now I want to try on _the dress_ Alice. Give." I giggled and then held my hand outwards towards her, but instead she but a piece of cloth on it. "What do you want me to do with this?"

She rolled her golden eyes before staring at it and then my eyes, and back again. "Blind fold yourself so then you can get the full affect of the dress once it is on you. I would think that you would know what a blind fold is, but I guess not." She giggled and made a motion with her hand to put the blind fold on. I sighed slowly before giving into her request about the blind fold.

The blind fold covered my eyes softly like it was made out of velvet, and the color was black, but then again it was a blind fold so it was impairing my vision so anything at this point would be black. "Aren't you excited now Bella? I mean you don't get to see the dress until the dress is on you." Her voice seemed to reach octaves higher then usual, and I had the sudden urge to cover my ears like a little five year old at her ranting.

"Alice can you please just put me in my dress?" I questioned with impatience clearly webbed in my voice. She sighed with a sad tone; she was probably going to try to make me go crazy before she decided to get the dress on me.

I heard the zipper of the garment bag slowly open, and I was bouncing again, on my toes though. I was standing with my arms out just waiting for her to put my wedding dress on me. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes at my stance, and I decided to be a little tricky. I wanted to be in my dress so bad, so I wiled it to happen. I have never tried this so, it was just a test.

The next thing I knew Alice was untying the blind fold. "Well I see that you found a good use for your power, the dress just slipped out of my hands and the next thing I knew it was on you. Don't ever do this again." Alice said in a serious voice.

I nodded my head before I said, "It was only a test, and I didn't think that it would actually work…"my voice was shy and sheepish which it shouldn't have been, but I didn't care at this moment. "Can you hurry up with the blind fold please?" I was trying so hard no to just destroy the piece of cloth myself, but I was flexing my fingers into fists to keep my hands occupied.

The next thing I knew I saw the light above my head, and I smiled gratefully at it before turning around and hugging Alice. "Thanks…for everything…" I choked out of my suddenly tight throat. She just smiled back at me and then went out of the room. Honestly I didn't want to look at my dress until I could see it, I winced a little at my reference of my dress being an 'it', in the mirror.

Alice slowly walked into her room with a full size mirror. "Close your eyes so then I can situate this mirror just right." She hissed out rather fast. I immediately closed my eyes so then I could experience the image of my dress all at once instead of catching glimpses in the mirror as she moved it around. I heard a loud thump and realized that the mirror was in place.

Alice ran over towards me and squeezed my hand, silently letting me know that I could open my eyes. Cautiously I opened my eyes, and before I knew it my eyes were filled with unshed tears. The woman in the mirror, she looked like me, but she looked like she was glowing. The strapless dress had a floral design on the top piece, which fit my body to a 't'. The skirt, it had ruffles that extended which made it look like a ball gown. I smiled, which allowed my teeth to shimmer white in the sunlight, and I seemed to be perfect.

I turned towards where Alice stood, but discovered that she wasn't standing there. "Alice? Rose?" my voice wavered as I asked for them. It was easy to detect that I was going to start crying yet again.

They both ran into the room before I could start my dry sobbing. "I love it" was all I had to say for my dry sobs to start. They sat there and held me telling me how beautiful I looked and allowed me to cry.

"You're just radiating Izzy…" and "You look marvelous in that dress…" was all I heard for the next hour. And once I was done crying, or dry crying whatever word choice you like, I smiled towards them. "Thanks" was all I had to say before they were going behind my back and unzipping me.

Once the dress was off and safely put away from prying eyes, I called Edward. It rang two times before he answered the phone. "Hello my little lamb." I smiled involuntarily at the nickname when he continued on, "Are you done trying on your dress?" I could hear the curiosity plain in his voice. He wanted to see what I looked like with the dress on, and that made me giggle.

"I know you want to see me in the wonderful dress, but I can't allow you to do that. _Something_ has to be traditional about this wedding." I laughed before continuing on in a calm voice. "Why don't we meet in the meadow in five minutes?"

All I got in response was a chuckle and then the phone call ended. I ran out of the house, vaguely waving at Rose and Alice who were both giggling about my phone call I guessed. I sprinted down the familiar roads to the meadow, wanting to get there before he did. I heard a twig snap as I approached the meadow and sighed, realizing that it was in front of me.

Of course Edward was standing in the sunlight as I walked into the circle of the meadow. He smiled at me, his crooked grin, and held out his arms for me. "I missed you" he sighed into my hair before giving me a kiss. "I can't wait till the wedding. When is it supposed to be again?"

I smiled and laid my head against his chest as I replied with, "Alice was choosing remember? It's supposed to be sometime in August…" I sighed sadly before looking up into Edward's confused golden eyes. "It's just that, I want to get married to you already and it seems like it is going to be a long while before I can do that. I just don't want to wait anymore."

Edward's eyes instantly showed love and understanding. "I don't want to wait anymore either love, but we don't know what Alice is planning. We don't want to ruin her fun do we?" He chuckled lightly before his cell phone started ringing. "Yes Alice?" He answered without looking at the screen.

"Well it's a good thing that you both don't want to wait for the wedding…" Alice voice thrilled through his phone and he smiled before he started laughing. Was she close enough that he could read her thoughts?

"Why?" I asked impatiently, not trying to decipher why he was laughing.

Alice just chuckled before saying, "Because tomorrow is August 13th, and…" wait, it was August already? I didn't even know! How did time pass so quickly? "Your wedding is tomorrow."

I could practically hear my smile growing on my face, but then I heard an odd screeching, and saw Edward laughing. It was then that I realized that I was the one screeching. "We're getting married tomorrow!" I jumped into his arms and I said, "Bye Alice!" as he hung up the phone.

He peppered my skin in kisses and twirled me around the meadow as we both realized that…by tomorrow night, we would be husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I liked the sound of that.


	14. Chapter 14

When Edward and I finally ventured out of the meadow, Jasper and Emmy immediately pulled Edward out of my grasp. Alice walked out of the house, her hair waving in the wind as the moon shined brightly. She ran towards me and hugged me, and I didn't return her hug. "What's wrong Bell? You're getting married tomorrow, you should be excited!" I pouted and she went into a vision before quickly scowling at me. "Although the bride and groom may not be normal, we are having things traditional!" She huffed out before dragging me into the house.

"Hey Rose" I whispered softly as we passed the living room. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but it probably came out as a scowl. She gave me a knowing look before she fell into step with me and Alice. We walked up the stairs, well more like Rose and Alice dragged me up the stairs unwillingly, and then we entered Alice and Jasper's room.

_Calm down Izzy, it's only one day!_ I heard my father say in my head. I gasped and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I thought that my father wouldn't be in my mind anymore. _Why would I leave you? I'm going to be walking you down the aisle Izzy._ My father's voice appeared again. How am I supposed to be able to concentrate on the voices around me when my head is filled with my father?

I could see Alice and Rose trying to get me off of the floor, but the world had seemed to turn on mute. _Izzy, you wanted me to talk to you. Calm down and explain what is happening to Alice or Rose if you want. Just know that I'm here for you._ His voice sounded disappointed, but I had to explain to them.

The world flooded back to me, sound anyways, and I heard them asking each other if they should call Carlisle. "I'm fine." I sighed while standing up. They gave me a spectacle glance before looking at each other. "I just…" I bit my bottom lip, not knowing how to explain what just happened. "I heard Charlie…" my heart almost broke when I said this aloud, admitting it out loud seemed to be worse then thinking that I was dying.

They were by my side, hugging me so tightly that if I needed to breathe still, I wouldn't be able to. I held in my cries although they were trying to burst from my mouth and hugged them back. "So what are we going to do tonight girls?" I asked them, trying to distract both myself and them from my father's voice appearing in my head.

Thankfully, they took this as a sign that I didn't want to talk about my father's voice anymore. "Well, we have to watch NCIS, because you know you promised me," Alice batted her eyelashes as she gave me a pleading look. Apparently she was having withdraws, so I just nodded and she hopped up and down happily.

I looked towards Rose to see her shaking her head back and forth, her luscious blonde hair just waving in the air around her. "After we watch NCIS," she proceeded to roll her eyes with a bored expression on her face, "we are going to paint your nails, and then we will start doing your hair for your wedding tomorrow." She smiled kindly and started to vibrate with excitement emanating from her pores.

Of course I smiled back; I still couldn't believe that my wedding was tomorrow! "Let's watch NCIS, right now so then we can get to exciting part of the night/morning," Rose said with a tone of depression in her voice.

"What's wrong with NCIS?" Alice whined towards Rose before turning towards the TV searching for NCIS. From the look on Rose's face, she had seen one too many episodes of NCIS and gave me a bored expression, trying not to show Alice it.

"I just don't like the show as much as you do," she sighed quietly, and wincing before she turned away from the TV. "Let's just watch an episode or two okay Ali?" She asked in a calm voice, hopping not to evoke any harmful words from Alice. Alice nodded, with a grin spread upon her face, and turned on the TV and DVD player before Rose could say anything else.

I admit I actually like the show that Alice deemed as the greatest ever. NCIS was a pretty good show; but the way that she was next to the TV the entire time, mouthing the words that each character said, really had me freaked out.

Rose's voice piped up before Alice could hit play on the next DVD, "Alice, we watched 10 episodes, isn't that enough?" She sounded exasperated, like she was about to fall asleep, but trying to calm down a small child. I guess with Alice she was trying to calm down a small child.

I sighed with Rose, "I like the show Alice, but my wedding is in -" I glanced at the clock on the wall and cringed, " – four hours. If you were planning on doing something with my hair then you need to start now." By the end of my sentence I was bouncing up and down with joy.

I tried to stand up, but Rose and Alice tackled me and wrapped their arms around me. "Guys I was just –"

"No, you were going to try and find Edward, don't lie." They said in unison, their voices seeming to become filled with rage. I sighed softly before allowing myself to become settled down and allowing them to take me up to the "torture chamber" or at least that is what I call it.

**3 hours later**

"Finally! It seemed like your hair would never curl!" Alice screeched when she finally finished my hair.

"I have to buy new hairspray now. Why must you have tons of hair?" Rose chuckled as I bit my lip. They had used an entire can of hairspray just so then my hair would stay curled for the ceremony. "Now it's time to put you in your dress." Rose said excitedly while trying to keep me from bouncing up and down on my seat.

"Only one more hour until I get to see Edward…." I thought to myself and smiled smugly. I could do something to make this faster. _I wish the hour would go by faster so then I could start walking down the aisle straight to Edward_. I smiled shyly at Rose and Alice when they dragged me back to the present, an hour later.

"Okay Rose will go first, and then me." Alice said soothingly to me, "Then count to five and follow after me." She smiled at me when the music appeared and Rose started walking down the aisle in the meadow.

We were so far into the woods surrounding the meadow that you wouldn't be able to see us if you were sitting in the meadow; and that was a good thing. Alice started walking and I counted to five in my head before I started the slow walk.

It seemed like forever, but I finally reached the meadow, where I could see Edward perfectly in his black tuxedo. His copper hair seemed to be waving with the light breeze passing through the meadow. His golden eyes were glued to me, allowing them to make me melt on the inside. His crooked smile seemed to be sparkling in the light given to us today.

Alice was practically running because I started to run just to get to Edward. I felt the rush of wind brushing past me and the goofy smile that spread across my face. Once I finally was down the aisle, I sighed out in relief and held onto his hand tightly, telling him with my eyes that I would never let him go.

**The End**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry but I just can't continue this story, that is why I ended it here. Thank you for supporting my story and falling in love with the plot. Review to tell me what you thought of the story. Lots of love, lovepuppet. 3**


End file.
